Ma vie ne sait plus respirer
by Ella Guer
Summary: " Parfois, on a pas besoin d'eau pour avoir le sentiment de se noyer. " MVNSPR est l'histoire de Leah Clearwater. Je vous invite donc à lire son histoire. De sa destruction à, qui sait, sa renaissance ?
1. Chapitre 01

**Ma vie ne sait plus respirer, l'histoire de Leah Clearwater.**

**.**

_J'aurais aimé être la fille que tu aurais eu peur de perdre. _

_L'amour c'est beau jusqu'au jour ou ce n'est plus réciproque._

.

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

«_ Tout est fini, Leah. »

Cette phrase tournait en boucle dans mon esprit. Assise à même le sol, le dos collé à ma porte, je pleurais toute les larmes de mon corps. J'avais l'impression qu'on m'avait arraché le cœur. Toute cette douleur était insupportable... J'avais si mal. Si seulement j'avais su que ce n'était que le commencement.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1**

* * *

Je me réveillais à l'aube se matin là, un sourire aux lèvres. J'étais tellement heureuse ! Hier, Sam m'avait demandée en mariage. Jamais je ne me serais attendu à ce qu'il le fasse aussi tôt. Mais dieu seul savait à quel point j'en étais heureuse. J'étais euphorique, j'avais l'impression de flotter dans un monde de bonheur pur. C'était vraiment magique. Je regardais l'anneau à mon doigt, simple, mais remplit de pleins de promesses. Promesse d'un avenir heureux.

Je sentis Sam bouger à mes côtés, il se réveillait enfin. Je souris, ça faisait quelques semaines que je vivais ici, avec lui. Qu'est-ce qu'on était bien. Mon père n'avait pas du tout aimé me voir quitter la maison. J'étais trop jeune d'après lui, beaucoup trop jeune. Il n'en démordait pas, malgré mes vingt et un ans... Ça faisait cinq ans que j'étais avec Sam jour pour jour.

Quand je repense à la manière dont, on c'est connu, on s'était détesté dès le premier regard échangé. On ne ratait jamais l'occasion de se charrier, d'envoyer des pics parfois blessante l'un à l'autre. Ça avait duré des années. Jusqu'à nos dix-sept ans... Ce fameux jour, ou en plein cours on s'était disputé, le professeur exaspérer nous avait collé pour deux semaines entières chaque soir pendant deux heures. Et puis un de ces fameux soir, au lieu de nous disputé il m'avait tout simplement embrassée. Depuis ce jour rien ne nous avait plus séparés.

Je le regardais émerger en souriant, il n'était vraiment pas du matin. Mon sourire s'élargit en le voyant me sourire à son tour. Je l'embrassais chastement avant d'enfiler des vêtements et de partir préparer de quoi nous rassasier

Tout en cuisinant, je repensais au fusil que mon père avait à porter de main bien souvent... Pauvre Sam, comment va-t-il s'en sortir quand il faudra annoncer nos fiançailles à mon père ?

_ Qu'est-ce qui te fait autant sourire ce matin ?, murmura Sam en m'embrassant.

_ Toi, mon père et son fusil !, lui répondis-je en riant.

_ Ce n'est pas drôle Lee-Lee..., bougonna-t-il.

_ Oh que si, ris-je de nouveau.

_ Et si, je me retrouve avec une balle entre les deux yeux, ça te fera toujours rire ?

_ Je ne pense pas non...

_ Tu crois qu'on est obligé de lui dire ?, demanda-t-il plein d'espoir.

_ Oui, je pense que ça serait bien, lui annonçais-je.

_ Dommage...

_ Ma mère nous défendra, le rassurais-je.

_ J'espère bien.

On finit par manger tranquillement, riant de tout et de rien comme à notre habitude. Nous étions de bon vivant comme dirait ma mère. Je l'embrassais et filais voir ma mère avant de partir à Port Angeles. J'avais décidé de poursuivre mes études le plus loin possible, alors que Sam, lui travaillait dans le garage auto de la Push. Il avait toujours aimé la mécanique.

Pour ma part, je ne savais absolument pas quoi faire pour le moment. Je me contentais donc de suivre ces cours dans l'espoir de trouver ma vois. Espérons que ça fonctionne.

Après une trentaine de minutes de route, je me retrouvais assise dans ma salle de cours. Une fois n'est pas coutume j'étais encore arrivée juste à l'heure. Je suivis le cours avec attention durant les trente premières minutes avant de laisser mon esprit dériver vers mon avenir, ma famille, mes amis. J'avais vraiment tout pour être heureuse quand j'y pensais.

_ Mademoiselle Clearwater, auriez-vous la bonté de revenir avec nous ? Ou souhaitez-vous que je vous mette dehors, dès maintenant ? fit mon professeur avec dédain.

_ Désolé, répondis-je simplement.

_ Bien. Poursuivons désormais. Mais que ça ne se reproduise plus mademoiselle Clearwater.

_ Bien, Monsieur.

Ce professeur ne m'aimait pas le moins du monde. Était-ce parce que je venais de la réserve ? C'est fort probable, j'étais la seule ici. La seule différente, ma peau brune faisait défaut parmi toutes ces personnes à la peau pâle. Je suivis néanmoins le cours avec attention. Les deux heures avec ce prof se terminèrent enfin. Je notais avec soin la rédaction à rendre pour le mois suivant, autant ne pas l'oublier, parce que sinon...

Je sortie en soupirant de bonheur, enfin terminé. Il était temps. Je me rendis ensuite à mon cours d'espagnol aller savoir pourquoi j'avais décidé de faire de l'espagnol, par pur caprice, mais je m'en sortais bien. Vraiment bien, j'étais quasiment au même niveau que les autres alors qu'il avait deux voir trois ans de pratique de plus que moi. Mon envie d'apprendre avait réussie à combler ce fossé. Malgré que mes début fut hasardeux. Voir carrément catastrophique.

_ Bonjour, fit de manière enjouée la professeur d'espagnol.

Cette prof était toujours de bonne humeur. Je ne sais même pas comment elle peut être autant de bonne humeur. Ses élèves peuvent lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs qu'elle ne s'énervera pas pour autant. C'est comme même fou.

Elle commença son cours tout en souriant. Elle aimait enseigner sa ce voyait. L'heure passa extrêmement vite. Le temps du midi arriva, je rejoignis Abby, ma seule et unique amie ici, un peu plus jeune que moi, mais vraiment sympathique. Je l'accueillis avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle appelait ça, le syndrome quileute. D'après elle nous sourions trop. Heureusement qu'elle n'est pas encore venu à la Push parce qu'elle aurait vu une toute autre réalité. Bien que c'est vrai, nous sourions beaucoup...

Je la pris dans mes bras heureuse de la revoir et surtout de lui raconter les dernières nouvelles. Je n'eus même pas le temps d'en placer une, qu'elle avait déjà repéré la bague à mon doigt. Elle se mit à rire et sauter un peu partout comme une hystérique. Cette fille n'est vraiment pas nette, je vous le dis !

Aussi je la laissais s'extasier devant la bague quelques minutes, bien que je sache qu'elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps avant de me poser toutes sortes de questions allant d'un extrême à un autre.

_ Il t'a enfin demandé en mariage !

_ Comme tu peux le voir, souris-je.

_ C'est trop mignon !

_ Si tu les dis, rigolais-je.

_ Tu m'inviteras ?

_ Bien sur !

_ Je pourrais t'aider à tout préparer ? Enfin même-ci je pars pendant un an dans à peine deux semaines...

_ Je vais avec ma cousine voir des robes la semaine prochaine. Parce que d'après elle, même-ci la date n'est pas fixée je dois commencer.

_ Et elle a raison !, approuva-t-elle.

_ Tu viendras, alors ?, demandais-je.

_ Eh bien si dame Clearwater m'invite comment pourrais-je refuser, _plaisanta-t-elle_.

_ Arrête de te foutre de moi, Stom., répliquais_-_je.

On continua à se taquiner un moment avant de repartir en cours chacune de notre côté. Je poussais un soupir en me souvenant que dans deux semaines elle partait pendant un an en France ou en Angleterre pour pouvoir intégrer je ne sais plus qu'elle école d'art trop bien. Elle allait me manquer. Surtout, elle ne pourrait pas être là à mon mariage... Au moins Emily, ma cousine que je considérais comme une sœur serait près de moi.

Le reste de la journée passa vite et bientôt il fut l'heure de rentrer. Je repris donc la direction de la Push en chantant toute les chansons qui passaient à la radio. Heureusement que les routes sont la plupart du temps déserte sinon on m'aurait prise pour une folle.

Je finis par arriver à destination, je bondis de la voiture pressé de revoir mon Sam. Après avoir fait le tour de la maison et constater qu'il n'était pas là, je me décidais à écouter les messages. Aucun de sa part. Curieux, d'habitude il me prévenait toujours quand il rentrait tard. Je haussais les épaules avant de m'atteler à la préparation su dîner. Après tout il avait toute ma confiance.

Aussi, je préparais le repas la musique à fond dans les oreilles pour dissiper mon inquiétude. Je soupirais en voyant vingt et une heures s'afficher à la pendule, voilà une heure que j'étais rentrée et toujours rien.

Je fixai le téléphone avant de me décider à téléphoner à son garage. Après d'interminable secondes d'attente on me décrocha enfin. C'était Carl le patron de Sam. Un gars sympathique, il prendrait sa retraite dans un an ou deux.

_ Bonjour Carl.

_ Leah, s'enthousiasma-t-il.

_ Je cherche à joindre Sam. Il est encore là ? Demandais-je.

_ Il est partit en milieu d'après-midi en me disant qu'il ne se sentait pas bien.

_ Oh...

_ Il n'est pas rentré ?

_ Non.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne doit pas être bien loin.

_ Oui, sûrement.

Je raccrochais plus qu'inquiète. J'appelais encore deux ou trois personnes, mais personnes n'avait de nouvelle. Je soupirais, que pouvait-il bien faire ?

C'est finalement vers vingt-trois heures qu'il rentra. Il me prit dans ses bras, avant de monter sans un mot à l'étage. Je le suivis silencieusement me demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir pour qu'il soit dans cet état. Mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche et il se coucha comme cela.

Je soupirais espérant pouvoir avoir une discussion le lendemain matin. Je mis du temps avant de réussir à m'endormir...

Le lendemain matin je me réveillais bien décider à discuter avec lui. En me retournant je constatai que sa place était froide. Depuis combien de temps était-il partit ?

Je descendis en bas, mais fut bien forcer de constater que j'étais seule dans la maison. Mon regard tomba finalement sur un bout papier.

_**J'ai dû partir plus tôt.**_

_**A ce soir.**_

_**Je t'aime.**_

_**Sam.**_

Je soupirais, me disant que je me faisais des films. J'étais bien trop jalouse pour ma bonne santé. Je me préparais et filai en cours. Dernière journée et weekend. Je n'avais cours que le lundi, mardi et jeudi.

Je rejoignis Abby dès que je la vis. Elle me sauta dans les bras. Néanmoins, elle fronça les sourcils en me voyant. Elle m'avait déjà percée à jour.

_ Clearwater, dit moi ce qui ne va pas tout de suite, m'ordonna-t-elle.

_ C'est rien.

_ C'est qu'il y a quelque chose. Dépêche.

_ C'est Sam...

_ Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

_ Je me fais des films t'inquiète.

_ Leah.

_ Il rentre tard, il part tôt et il n'est pas au travail, pas avec ses amis... Et tu sais comment je suis...

_ Hum...

_ Quoi ?

_ C'est louche, fit-elle suspicieuse.

_ Mouais...

_ Je sais !

_ Quoi ?

_ Il te prépare une surprise, fit-elle.

_ Euh...

_ C'est trop mignon, s'exclama-t-elle.

_ Moui...

_ Tu n'y avais pas pensé ?, s'horrifia-t-elle.

_ Non, avouais-je.

_ Je suis sur que c'est ça.

_ Tu as sûrement raison, ça serait bien son genre.

_ Tu vois ! Bon aller j'y vais, à tout à l'heure.

Je la regardais partir en courant vers sa salle de cours et partit vers la mienne en réfléchissant. Abby avait raison et je me faisais des films pour rien. Je secouai la tête et m'assiais à ma place. J'écoutais vaguement le cours intervenant de temps à autre.

La journée passa à une allure folle. Si bien que je repris la route sereine vers mon chez moi. Presser de revoir Sam. Tout en conduisant je fixais la bague à mon doigt. Un sourire béat au visage. Il faut vraiment que j'arrête ce genre de crise de jalousie.

En passant le seuil de la maison je constatai une nouvelle fois que Sam n'était pas rentré. Les heures passèrent sans qu'il ne revienne. Las, je partis me coucher, inquiète une nouvelle fois. Le lendemain matin il n'était toujours pas revenu.

Les cinq jours suivent je ne le vis pas une seul fois. Il n'était pas revenu depuis bientôt une semaine. Assise dans le canapé, je pleurais d'inquiétude, je ne savais pas quoi faire. Pas une nouvelle, un signe rien néant.

Abby avait essayé de me rassurer par téléphone, tout comme Emily. Ma mère était passée me voir me remonter le moral. Puis mon père et mon frère étaient venus. Mon frère et sa joie de vive m'avaient fait un grand bien.

Je fondis en larmes en voyant Sam franchir le seuil de notre maison. Je le pris dans mes bras, lui disant de ne plus jamais me refaire ça. J'étais tellement heureuse de le revoir que je ne pensai même pas à lui demander ou il avait passé les six derniers jours. J'étais juste heureuse de le voir. L'avoir près de moi. Il me sourit et m'embrassa, se confondant en excuse.

Il souleva mon visage pour que je le regarde dans les yeux. Je fixais ses yeux d'un brun quasiment noir, j'y lu l'espoir, l'inquiétude, la peur. Puis finalement l'espoir partit. Ne laissant que l'inquiétude. Un peu d'amour aussi.

Aurait-il préféré voir quelqu'un d'autre à ma place quand il me fixait dans les yeux ? Je ne le saurais probablement jamais.

Il me serra dans ses bras avec toute l'affection qu'il me portait. Une partit de moi su que quelque chose avait changé, mais je n'y prêtais pas attention. Mon amour était revenue n'était-ce pas tout ce qui comptait ?

Bien sur que si.

Aussi s'attabla-t-il avec moi, tout en souriant nous évoquions nos projets. Nous voulions des enfants dès que possible. Après le mariage ça serait possible.

Puis nous avions commencé à établir une liste d'inviter. Nous lançant des pics de tant à autre. Finalement, rien n'avait changé. Il était toujours mon Sam. L'homme de ma vie, celui que mon cœur chérissait. Je chassais les inquiétudes des jours passés.

On partit se coucher vers minuit.

Le lendemain, je ne me formalisais même pas de la place froide à mes côtés. Je lui faisais confiance. Je sais qu'il n'était pas quelqu'un qui aimait faire souffrir les autres. Je me décidais à nettoyer la maison, il était temps. Je n'étais vraiment pas une grande ménagère. Ce n'est pas mon truc.

Je me mis finalement à réviser mes cours.

Les jours passèrent tranquillement, ce suivant et se ressemblant pour certain. Sam était souvent absent. Il y avait cette distance entre nous deux qui n'avait rien à faire ici. Les choses avaient changé imperceptiblement. Et ça commençait à se ressentir entre nous deux.

Et je ne pouvais rien y faire.

Cette constatation me faisait souffrir, car je n'arrivais pas à trouver le détail qui m'échappait. Ce quelque chose qui s'était mit entre nous...

Samedi arriva plus vite que prévu. Emily frappa à ma porte à neuf heures tapante. Son grand sourire chaleureux aux lèvres. Je la pris dans mes bras, elle m'avait manqué, quelle idée de vivre aussi loin de moi. Elle était ma sœur de cœur. Je l'adorais, nous entendions tellement bien.

Je grimpais à ses côtés dans sa voiture plus excitée que jamais. Je lui indiquais que nous devions prendre Abby en passant. Lui précisant que j'avais invité cette dernière à venir avec nous car elle ne pourrait pas être là au mariage car elle partait dans trois jours.

Emily sourit et accepta de faire le détour content de pouvoir rencontrer une de mes amies. On discuta des derniers nouveaux ensembles.

Je repérais Abby de loin, elle attendait en sautillant au bord de la route, espérant sans doute se réchauffer de cette manière. Elle salua chaleureusement Emily. J'étais sur que ces deux là, s'entendraient à merveille.

On arriva une bonne demi-heure plus tard devant la boutique. On entra et je fus subjugué par la beauté de toute les robes présentent. Plus belle les unes que les autres. J'en essayais plein, n'ayant pas de modèle précis en tête. Mes deux accompagnatrices s'en donnèrent à cœur joie, me présentant toutes les robes qui leur plaisaient. Près de trois heures passèrent avant que je retienne deux robes, en disant à la vendeuse qu'il fallait que je réfléchisse avant d'arrêter mon choix.

On s'arrêta pour grignoter un peu et fit deux trois boutiques, avant de se décider à rentrer. Ci-bien que quand on arriva il était près de dix-neuf heures. Je fus heureuse de voir la voiture de Sam, devant la maison. J'entraînais Emily à ma suite. Une fois dans entrer je sautais dans les bras de mon amour heureuse de le revoir.

Il m'embrassa passionnément. Je partis quelques secondes poser mes affaires. Quand je revins je vis Sam regarder Emily dans les yeux. Ce que j'y vu me fit l'effet d'une douche froide.

Passion, fascination... Amour.

Il avait un sourire béat aux lèvres. Mon Sam regardait Emily avec amour. Il l'avait vu plusieurs fois sans jamais rien et là... Il... Il la regardait avec amour ? J'avais l'impression de suffoquer.

Emily finit par détourner le regard gênée. Pourtant pas indifférente... Ce fut comme un coup de poignard dans le dos.

Ma presque sœur finit par dire qu'elle allait rentrer. J'en fus soulagée. Sam essaya de la retenir. En vain. Fort heureusement d'ailleurs, je ne l'aurais pas supporté.

Je fixais Sam interrogative, mais rien. Il m'ignora. Il tremblait, je le vis sortir et partir dans la forêt. Je me laissais tomber au sol, mes jambes ne me portaient plus. Les larmes coulaient sans que j'arrive à les arrêter.

Que ce passait-il ?

Il revint quelques heures plus tard et me prit dans ses bras me disant qu'il m'aimait. Pourtant à mes oreilles sa sonnait faux. L'énergie du désespoir aidant, je m'accrochais à ses mots en lui murmurant que je l'aimais aussi. A jamais.

Les jours suivant furent difficile. La distance entre Sam et moi c'était agrandit. Je ne savais plus vraiment quoi faire. Chacun de notre côté nous faisions notre possible. Vainement ?

Seule une fois plus, je me décidais de partir me balader tranquillement. Mes pas me conduisirent d'eux même vers le lieu de travail de Sam. Que m'attendais-je à trouver en allant là-bas ? Sûrement pas Carl m'annonçant que Sam avait ne prit sa journée pour se rendre à la réserve voisine. Non. Je ne l'aurais jamais imaginé. C'est comme ça qu'il se battait pour nous ?

Blesser, je rentrais dans notre chez nous, qui n'avait plus vraiment lieu d'être. Assise à même le sol je l'attendis, les yeux sur la pendule, pleurant toute les larmes de mon corps. Sans pouvoir m'arrêter. Il finit par rentrer. Tard. Vraiment très tard.

Il entendit un sanglot étouffé et baissa le regard sur moi. En le regardant dans les yeux je compris. Je compris ce que je n'avais pas encore réalisé. Ce que je me refusais à accepter.

_ Sam... S'il te plaît...

_ Lee-Lee..., fit-il hésitant.

_ Ne me dis pas ça..., le suppliais-je.

_ Je …

_ Tu ne peux pas faire ça..., continuais-je.

_ Tout est fini, Leah.

_ Non. Pas comme ça.

_ J'ai...

_ Bat toi. Bat toi pour nous, criais-je.

_ Leah... J'ai déjà essayé. Je te jure que j'ai lutté. Mais c'est impossible...

_ Non, hurlais-je à nouveau. Sam, ne me laisse pas, pleurais-je.

_ Je... On ne... Je ne peux plus continuer. Je ne peux pas ignorer mes sentiments...

Blesser, je sortis en courant, lui balançant la bague qu'il m'avait offerte au visage. Le noir m'engloutis alors qu'il me hurlait de revenir. Mais à quoi bon ? Il n'y avait plus d'espoir. La pluie tombait en masse, me gelant jusqu'aux os. Mais je ne sentais plus rien. Mon cœur, s'effritait à chaque pas. J'avais l'impression que des sceaux d'acide se déversaient sur mon cœur. Mes yeux me brûlaient d'avoir trop pleuré. Je tombais au sol me vautrant dans la boue. Frigorifier, je finis par me relever.

J'avais l'impression de me noyer. Je suffoquais. Ma tête bourdonnait. Tombant de nouveau au sol, je vomi. Je me sentais tellement mal. Tanguant, essayant de maintenir une certaine cadence je retournais vers le lieu de mon enfance. Qu'importe l'heure qu'il était. J'avais besoin de quelqu'un. Ma mère... Elle ne m'abandonnerait pas elle.

Après être tombée plusieurs fois, je finis par arriver devant la porte. Les larmes coulant en continu. J'avais tous perdu. Je frappais à la porte, pleurant toujours plus. Je tombais à genoux sur la terrasse devant la porte, qui finit par s'ouvrir sur petit frère. Il eut un hoquet de surprise me voyant vautrer devant la porte.

Il hurla à ma mère de descendre le plus vite possible, tout en me prenant dans ses bras, se souciant guère que je sois mouiller et couverte de boue. Il me serra contre lui essayant de m'apaiser. Ma mère descendit en trombe et vint en courant vers moi.

_ Mon dieu, Leah. Que ce passe-t-il, ma puce répond, s'exclame-t-elle paniquer.

_ Il... M'a... Abandonnée, murmurais-je entre deux sanglots.

_ Qui ?, s'alarma-t-elle bien que la réponse soit évidente.

_ Sam... Il ne veut plus de moi..., fondis-je en larmes à nouveau.

_ Ma Leah... Mais...

_ Il aime Emily..., la coupais-je en pleurant de tout mon soul.

_ Le salopard. Il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça, cria mon frère.

Il fut reprit par mon père, qui alarmer par les cris avait finit par descendre. Ma mère entreprit de me sécher et avec son aide j'atteins me chambre. Elle m'aida à me changer. Mes larmes ne se tarissant pas, elle resta à mes côtés toute la nuit.

Le matin arrivant, je n'avais toujours pas fermé l'œil, les larmes continuaient leurs chemins. Ma gorge me brûlait. Je me murais dans le silence malgré les questions de ma mère. Je souhaitais rester seule. J'étais détruite.

Un texto d'Abby... Elle me disait qu'elle partait.

J'étais seule au monde. Je venais de perdre l'amour de ma vie, ma meilleure amie et ma presque sœur. J'étais seule. Détruite et seule. Mon cœur battait pour une raison qui mettait inconnus. Il n'avait plus raison de battre...

Je passais mes journées à regarder le monde par la fenêtre de ma chambre... Les jours se succédaient sans raison. Mes parents se disputaient, de ma faute. Il y a quelques jours, Seth était allé voir Sam. Je savais que mon frère n'avait pas dû mâcher ses mots, il avait dû décrire mon état en hurlant, essayant de faire culpabiliser Sam.

Deux choses étaient sur à son retour. Mon père était du côté de Sam, la preuve il avait punit Seth. La deuxième, découverte à cause du mutisme de mon petit frère, Emily était chez Sam quand il y était allé.

Deuxième douche froide. J'avais eu l'impression de revivre notre séparation en dix fois plus puissantes. C'était tellement horrible.

Chaque jour, je me maudissais d'être aussi faible. Mais qu'y pouvais-je ? Je souffrais tellement. Belle revanche de la vie. Elle m'avait reprit le bonheur qu'elle m'avait offerte de la manière la plus douloureuse possible. Afin que tout espoir me quitte. Je devais souffrir d'avoir été trop heureuse. Cinq ans de ma vie rayer en cinq seconde. En une phrase.

« Tout est fini, Leah »

* * *

Bonjour voici le prologue et le premier chapitre de " MVNSPR " (l'abréviation est moche). J'espère qu'il vous a plu, c'est un chapitre long qui sert d'introduction à l'histoire. EDIT du 09/07/2015 : Chapitre remit en page et corrigé.


	2. Chapitre 02

**CHAPITRE 2**

Un jour.

Cinq jours.

Une semaine.

Un mois.

Deux mois.

Il fallait que je revienne. J'en avais pris conscience en voyant Seth me regarder en pleurant. Chaque jour, il venait, me parlait. Me suppliant de ne pas me laisser mourir. Il avait raison. Je ne devais pas.

Je me devais de faire un beau doigt d'honneur à la vie et me relever. Je n'étais pas sortie de cette pièce depuis deux mois. J'étais Leah Mary Clearwater, mince. Pas une mauviette. Une chose était sûr, je ne voulais plus souffrir. Alors finit l'amour. À quoi bon ?

Je n'avais rien gagné à aimer. Au contraire je m'étais perdu moi-même. Mon cœur ressemblait à un puzzle infaisable, car il manquait les pièces. Mon âme était dans le même état. Je n'étais plus vraiment moi. Celle que j'étais était morte.

La nouvelle Leah serait plus forte. Plus combative. Plus jamais, plus jamais je veux me revoir dans cet état.

Aussi, ce matin-là je me levais décidée à revivre. Chaque jour de nombreux couples se séparait plus ou moins douloureusement.

Je descendis dans la cuisine où déjeunaient mon frère et ma mère. Seth me sourit et me serra dans ses bras jusqu'à m'en briser les côtes. Ma mère me fit un sourire, fière de voir que je m'étais relevée. Je piquais un croissant et sortis prendre l'air. Ça m'avait manqué tout de même.

Je marchais en direction de l'épicerie en sortant la liste de courses que ma mère m'avait donné à faire quand j'avais émis mon envie de sortir, la pauvre avait dû tellement s'inquiéter de mon dépérissement. J'arrivais enfin en vue du bâtiment. J'y entrai et me mis à rassembler tout ce dont j'avais besoin. Gel douche, déodorant, pâtes... Le nez dans ma liste je ne me rendis à peine compte d'où j'allais.

_ Leah...

Cette voix. Je me tendis, la gorge nouée. Mon cœur résonnant dans mes tympans. Les larmes me piquant les yeux. Je me retournais et me retrouvais face à Emily. Ma presque sœur. Anciennement. Maintenant, elle pouvait mourir que ça me ferait ni chaud ni froid. Elle m'avait tout pris.

_ Leah, je...,commença-t-elle.

_ Fiche-moi la paix, dis-je froidement.

Je remarquais la grande cicatrice sur son visage. Qu'avait-il pu lui arriver ? Ça ne devait pas faire longtemps que c'était arrivé, la cicatrice était encore boursouflée, à vif.

J'inspirais un grand coup me disant que de toute manière j'en n'avais rien fait. Je maudissais l'inquiétude que je ressentais envers elle.

_ Je ne voulais pas, fit-elle.  
_ Ce n'est pas ça, qui t'en empêcher de le faire. Tu prends bien ton pied au moins, continuais-je sans émotion de manière à la blesser autant que je l'étais.  
_ Leah...  
_ Je ne veux plus entendre parler de toi, Émily. Je ne veux même plus te voir. Tu peux pas savoir à quel point je te déteste. Toi et lui, aussi., fils-je acide.  
_ Tu es toujours une sœur pour moi, Leah, fit-elle d'une petite voix.  
_ Pour moi tu es morte, Émily.

Je la vis fondre en larmes, alors que je m'empressais de payer pour m'en aller le plus loin possible. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que je la tombe sur elle après ne pas avoir bougé pendant deux mois...

Je déposais mes achats chez moi avant de filer sur la plage, j'avais besoin d'air. Je marchais sur la plage, perdue dans mes pensées, le grand air du large m'avait toujours apaisée. Le silence me fit un bien fou. Je finis par m'asseoir sur un rocher face à la mer et je me décidai à faire le point. J'en avais besoin, aussi.

Je venais de perdre deux personnes qui m'étaient chères. Sam et Émily. Je les détestais tellement... Ils m'avaient tous prit.

Et Abby qui était parti, elle m'avait envoyé plusieurs fois des massages, avait essayé de m'appeler, mais je n'avais pas le cœur à lui répondre. Pour lui dire quoi en plus ? Que mon mariage tombait à l'eau ? Que Sam m'avait jeté comme une malpropre, une moins que rien, comme-ci j'étais insignifiante ? Qu'il m'avait laissée pour ma cousine, celle que je considérais comme ma sœur . Non, franchement je n'avais pas envie.

Des larmes solitaires se remirent à couler. Je les essuyai rageusement, mettant promis d'arrêter. J'étais faible... Je ne devais plus l'être, c'était une certitude. Être faible, c'est être à la merci des autres. Une proie facile à atteindre, a détruire.

Je relevais la tête en entendant des cris de joie. Je fronçais les sourcils ayant du mal à croire qu'il s'agissait de personnes de la réserve. Puis finalement, je reconnus Jared et Paul, suivit d'Embry et Jacob. Je fronçais les sourcils, que faisait ces cinq-là ensemble . Ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment bien entendu. Pourtant, ils arboraient les mêmes caractéristiques physiques et semblaient bien s'entendre malgré ce que je pensais.

J'eus un hoquet de surprise en voyant Sam les suivre juste derrière. Bien, décidé à ne pas achever de gâcher ma journée, je me levais d'un bond et partis chez moi à grande enjambée. Je fis la sourde oreille en entendant Sam m'appeler. Il voulait me parler, pour me dire quoi de plus. Qu'il m'aimait, mais que je ne faisais pas le poids à côté d'Émily . Merci, mais j'avais cru comprendre le premier coup, que je n'étais pas assez bien pour Monsieur Uley. Quel connard, celui-là, il veut enfoncer le couteau plus profond encore dans la plaie béante de mon cœur.

Je claquais la porte d'entrée avec un grand soupir las.

_ Alors cette journée, demanda ma mère sortant de la cuisine.

_ J'aurais fais mieux de rester dans ma chambre, fis-je pour toute réponse.

Je vis la tristesse dans ses yeux, alors que je montais dans ma chambre. La pauvre devait s'en vouloir de ne pas pouvoir m'aider, la connaissant ça serait bien son truc. En même temps que pouvait-elle faire ? Elle m'avait soutenu comme elle l'a pu, mais après j'étais censé m'en sortir seule. D'ailleurs c'est ce que j'allais faire.

Je m'installais sur mon lit tout en écoutant de la musique, manière d'oublier les mauvaises rencontres de la journée. Je bougeais mes pieds au rythme de la musique. Tout en réfléchissant à ce que j'allais bien pouvoir faire de mes journées. N'étant pas allé en cours depuis un moment, j'avais fini par être virée. Donc terminé les cours.

Je passais l'heure suivante à réfléchir sans trouver... Finalement, Seth vint me tirer de ma rêverie pour m'annoncer que nous mangions. Maintenant, qu'il le disait j'avais effectivement très faim. Je descendis à sa suite.

Je m'assis à ma place habituelle, entre mon père et ma mère face à Seth. J'écoutais leur conversation silencieusement.

_ Tu es sortis aujourd'hui, Leah ?, me demanda mon père.

_ Oui, j'ai été à la plage..., fis-je vaguement.

_ Je suis au courant pour ce qu'il s'est passé à l'épicerie., commença-t-il.

Je haussais les épaules, je savais très bien qu'il l'apprendrait. Je savais aussi qu'il n'apprécierait pas. Et pour finir, il va me demander quelque chose que je ne ferais pour rien au monde.

_ J'aimerais que tu t'excuses, Leah.

Voilà, qu'est-ce que je disais ! Je me contentais de le regarder en haussant un sourcil. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il me demandait de m'excuser, que j'allais évidemment le faire.

_ Je sais que tu en veux à Sam, mais ce n'est pas de sa faute., poursuivit-il.

Pas de sa faute ? C'était de la mienne peut-être ? Reste calme, Leah, zen.

_ Et surtout, Emily n'a rien fait.

Je serrais si fort mon verre dans ma main, qu'il finit par se briser. Je lâchais les bouts de verre et regardais ma main en sang. J'essayais de reprendre mon calme.

_ Pas de leur faute ?, fis-je d'une voix trop calme. Tu te ranges avec eux. Comme ça ! Pourquoi ? Si, ils sont tellement mieux que moi, dit le ! Un mot de ta part et je me barre à l'autre bout du pays. Ça ira mieux à ce moment-là . Vous oserez les invités, vous pourrez même les féliciter. Mais oui, félicite-les de m'avoir détruite., explosais-je.

Je me levais d'un bond avant de sortir dehors malgré les cris de ma mère me disant de revenir. Le froid glacial de la nuit m'accueillis et le noir m'engloutis alors que je marchais sans savoir ou aller. Droit devant moi sans but précis, je finis par arriver sur la plage. Gelée jusqu'au os.

Je fixais la lune qui se reflétait sur la mer. Les étoiles autour. Je reprenais mon calme lentement. Ce n'était vraiment pas ma journée. Je claquais des dents, mais refusais de rentrer pour le moment. Qu'est-ce que j'avais bien pu faire pour mériter tout ça...

Les larmes me piquèrent les yeux. Je faisais mon possible pour le contenir. Je ne devais plus être faible. Je ne devais plus être cette Leah rendu faible par un amour sans valeur. Je n'en avais pas le droit. J'inspirais profondément et expirais calmement dans le but d'évacuer ma colère.

Je n'arrivais tout simplement pas à croire que mon père, mon propre père, me face passer pour la méchante dans l'histoire. C'est vrai est-ce moi qui me suis rendu chez Emily pour lui prendre la personne la plus chère à ses yeux ?

Non.

Alors quoi ? Je devais aller m'excuser ? Je ne suis pas hypocrite à ce point. J'ai pensé chaque mot que je lui ai dit. Oh, oui. Personne ne pouvait savoir le bien que ça m'avait fait de les lui cracher à la figure.

Je poussais un soupir en me levant. Je devais rentrer. Je n'avais pas la moindre envie de mourir d'hypothermie sur cette plage. Je rentrais en courant tranquillement. Autant pour me réchauffer que pour achever de me calmer.

Je passais sous la fenêtre de ma chambre et eus un sourire en la voyant ouverte. Mon frère me connaissait vraiment bien. Aussi, je grimpais à l'arbre juste à côté avant de rentrer dans ma chambre, le plus silencieusement possible. Je me jetais sur mon lit et finis par m'endormir.

La maison était dans un silence absolu tout le monde dormait déjà.

Le lendemain matin je me réveillais tard. Il était plus d'onze heures. J'avais vraiment le sommeil lourd. Je souris et partis me doucher. Rien ne pourra entraver ma bonne humeur. Je n'avais déjà pas eu de chance hier, alors j'espérais vraiment qu'aujourd'hui serait tout autre.

Je finis par descendre pour manger un peu. Je manquais de mourir d'une crise cardiaque, chose impossible en vue de mon jeune âge et de ma bonne condition physique, en voyant mon frère vautrer dans le canapé en train de s'empiffrer joyeusement.

_ Hey Leah, ça va mieux ?, demanda-t-il.

_ Oui, c'est bon, répondis-je vaguement. Et toi ? Tu n'es pas en cours ?

_ Malade...

_ Ah...

_ Mais je me sens bien... Maman a insisté pour que je reste là...

Je m'approchais de lui et me vautrais à mon tour dans notre brave canapé. Je sursautais en touchant le bras de mon frère.

_ Mais tu es brûlant ! Tu as combien de fièvre au juste ?, paniquais-je.

_ Je sais pas... Mais je me sens normal.

Je fronçais les sourcils. Il était vraiment brûlant. J'espère qu'il allait aussi bien qu'il le disait. Ça me faisait penser à quelque chose. J'avais déjà...

Sam.

Sam aussi avait été brûlant comme ça. C'est d'ailleurs à ce moment-là, qu'il avait changé. Qu'arrivait-il à mon frère ?

Je me faisais encore des films.

Ma mère finit par rentrer en fin d'après-midi. Seth semblait toujours aussi bouillant. Il commençait à s'énerver. Je me demandais ce qui pouvait bien se passer avec lui. C'était plutôt mon truc de m'énerver pour pas grand-chose.

Il finit d'ailleurs par se lever et aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre en claquant la porte. Je regardais ma mère interrogative. Mais elle haussa les épaules en partant dans la cuisine préparer le dîner.

Mon père n'était toujours pas rentré. Je souhaitais m'excuser de lui avoir mal parler. J'avais évacué ma frustration sur lui sans raison. C'est curieux car d'habitude il était rentré à cette heure-là. J'avisais la note posée sur la table du salon. J'avais tellement été inquiète pour mon frère que je n'y avais pas fait attention.

Il était parti chasser les fameuses bêtes sauvages...

Ça lui ressemblait bien de partir en forêt pour aider. Quoiqu'il n'arrêtât pas de rabâcher que c'était trop dangereux, je souriais en secouant la tête.

Je finis par aller m'asseoir pour lire. Je ne pus pas lire plus de cinq minutes avant que la sonnette de la maison ne retentisse. Décidément.

Je me levais pour ouvrir, en me demandant qui pouvait venir nous déranger aussi tard. Je fronçais les sourcils en voyant le shérif Swan. Il était parti avec mon père ce matin, évidemment. Il savait pourtant qu'il pouvait rentrer comme il voulait ici.

_ Leah., salua-t-il poliment.

_ Shérif. Que ce passe-t-il ?, demandais-je en le laissant entrer.

_ Ta mère et ton frère sont là ?

_ Oui.

_ Bien.

Je le fis s'installer dans le salon en allant chercher ma mère et mon frère. Nous installâmes face à lui, attendant qu'il nous dise ce qui se passait et surtout pourquoi mon père n'était pas là. Ce n'était pas normal. Je craignais le pire.

Ma mère s'était tendu aussi, elle devait sentir que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mon frère semblait absent. Il allait vraiment de plus en plus mal.

_ Charlie ?, fit ma mère ne tenant plus.

_ C'est Harry..., commença-t-il les larmes aux yeux.

_ Que ce passe-t-il, demanda m_a_ mère et moi d'une même voix.

_ Il... Il est mort d'une crise cardiaque en forêt.

J'eus l'impression de mourir, encore. Ma mère s'écroula en larmes à même le sol. Mon frère fondit en larmes lui aussi. Et moi... Moi, je restais là. Figée. Incapable de bouger. Mortifiée. J'avais encore l'impression de suffoquer. De me noyer. Une unique larme coula le long de ma joue. Mon cœur me faisait mal. Je venais encore de perdre quelqu'un auquel je tenais.

J'avais l'impression de brûler. Comme-ci mon corps était recouvert de feu. Incapable de rester là, plus longtemps je sortis en claquant la porte. Je marchais droit devant moi. La forêt m'accueillis. Je me mis à arpenter les sentiers. Ma marche me conduisit en falaise. Je m'y assis et laissais libre cours à mes larmes.

Pourquoi encore moi ? Pourquoi devais-je encore perdre quelqu'un ? Je serrais les poings. Essuyais rageusement ses traîtresses de larmes.

Tentent de me calmer je repris ma marche. Je devais rentrer ma mère avait besoin de moi. Mon frère aussi. Je ne pouvais pas les laisser.

Je franchis le seuil de ma maison et vis mon frère de plus en plus énerver, ma mère en larmes. Charlie était reparti. Heureusement, d'ailleurs. Je fixais ma mère, elle allait si mal. Ses yeux avaient perdu leur éclat.

Finalement, je n'y arriverais pas. Je montais dans ma chambre. J'étais vraiment trop faible. Mon père était mort, et mes derniers mots que je lui avais dits me revenaient tel un boomerang en plein visage.

Les heures passèrent et mon mal-être grandissait. Je n'avais personne à qui parler.

Je frappais rageusement le mur face à moi, le fissurant légèrement à ma grande surprise.

* * *

EDIT du 09/07/2015 : Version corrigé du chapitre 2.


	3. Chapitre 03

**Bonjour. Je tenais à remercier les personnes qui commentent. Ça me fait vraiment très plaisir. Ce chapitre est plus court que les autres 5 pages au lieux de 6 voir 8, mais pour les suivant on va tomber à une moyenne de 4 pages, donc pas d'inquiétudes. Oh et ne me détestez pas à la fin de ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture ! EDIT du 09/07/2015 : Version corrigé du chapitre. **

* * *

**CHAPITRE 3**

Allongée sur mon lit, je fixais le plafond sans conviction. D'ailleurs pourquoi je fixais le plafond ? Pourquoi continuais-je à vivre alors que les personnes auxquelles je tiens me laissent une à unes ? Pourquoi pleurais-je encore ? Pourquoi les derniers mots disent à mon père était cruels ? Pourquoi était-il partit chasser des bêtes sauvages en forêt ? Pourquoi cette Isabella avait été dans la forêt et avait vu ces maudits loups ? N'était-ce pas de sa faute au fond ? Pourquoi n'étais-je pas au courant de l'état de santé de mon propre père ? Sûrement parce que je m'étais enfermé dans ma bulle protectrice dans ce vain espoir de ne plus souffrir. Toutes mes convictions ont volé en éclats. La vie était si dure. Loin de mon enfance insouciante je découvrais finalement la dure loi de la vie. Cette loi implacable et dur, qui ne fait aucun cadeau et te détruit à la moindre occasion. J'étais si faible. Fragile.

Je me l'étais promis, ne plus être faible pour ne plus souffrir. J'avais échoué. Lamentablement.

J'enlevais ma veste et mon pull, il faisait vraiment très chaud. D'ailleurs cette sensation de chaleur s'insinua dans tout mon corps. Jamais je n'avais eu pareille fièvre. Un chaud froid désagréable. Encore et toujours cette sensation de suffoquer, de me noyer. Une douleur sans nom dans le ventre.

Je dus me lever pour aller vomir. Était-ce ma punition pour avoir été une si mauvaise fille ? M'appuyant un instant contre le mur j'entendis les larmes de ma mère et celle de mon frère. Pourquoi devaient-ils subir ça ?

Je me rinçais la bouche dans l'espoir de me débarrasser de ce goût infecte. Ma vue semblait si floue. Ma respiration haletante. Que m'arrivait-il encore ? Crise de panique ? Impossible.

_ Leah ? Ça va ? Réponds s'il te plaît., s'inquiéta ma mère.  
_ Oui, je... Vais bien., hésitais-je.

Après tout je ne vais pas l'inquiéter encore plus. Elle devait être si mal et je n'avais même pas la force d'aller la voir et de l'aider. De la soutenir comme je le devrais. Elle et mon frère.

Je n'en avais tout simplement pas la force pour l'instant. Je ne saurais même pas quoi leur dire pour les aider. Je n'étais pas capable de m'aider moi-même de me sortir de ce cercle vicieux.

_ Tu es sur ?, insista-t-elle.  
_ Oui, maman ne t'inquiètes pas., la rassurais-je tant bien que mal. Va plutôt voir Seth., lui suggérais-je.  
_ Viens me voir si tu as besoin de quelque chose...  
_ D'accord...

La voir maintenant était au-dessus de mes forces. Je me laissais glisser le long du mur. Les genoux repliés contre moi, dans un espoir de réconfort et de sécurité. Vaine.

Le temps fila. Pourtant, je restais là. Ici, prostrée avec mes idées sombres. Ces pensées négative qui vous pourrit le moral. Vous anéantit discrètement.

J'avais de plus en plus chaud, et ceux quoique ma fenêtre grande ouverte diffusât de l'air glacial. Je tremblais sans avoir froid. Ce n'était pas des tremblements de peur.

La rage et la colère battaient en moi. Maelström dangereux et explosif.

Les pleurs de ma famille en fond sonore, me serraient la gorge et nouaient mon estomac. Si seulement j'avais les mots pour les réconforter.

Puis n'y tenant plus. La sensation oppressante de suffoquer prenant le dessus, je me décidais à sortir. J'avais vraiment besoin d'air. Aussi, je descendis par ma fenêtre et entrepris une balade nocturne pour m'apaiser. Apaiser cette rage grandissante. Cette impression que tout était de ma faute. Je ne sais même plus à quel moment j'en suis arrivé à penser cela. En passant devant la maison j'entendis des voix. Celle calme et imposante de Sam, surtout.

La rage sourde qui battait en moi, se mua contre Sam. C'était de sa faute. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sentais que ça venait de lui. Je le haïssais autant que je l'aimais, il y a moins d'une journée. Désormais, je le méprisais, le détestais.

Je me hâtais de passer mon chemin. Pas le moins du monde désireuse de devoir lui parler. En me tournant légèrement, je le vis partir avec mon frère. Que lui voulait-il ? Je les fixais incertaine de ce que je devrais faire.

_ Tu devrais rentrer, Leah.

Je sursautais et me retournais vers Jared et Paul, qui arrivaient tranquillement. Les deux nouveaux chiens de garde de Sam.

Je les regardais dédaigneuse avant de partir vers la mer. Que croyaient-ils ? Que j'allais m'exécuter ? Et puis quoi encore.

Ma tête me tournait de plus en plus alors que je marchais vers la plage. Une douleur sans nom dans le ventre, me fit mettre les genoux à terre, à peine fus-je sur la plage.

Prostrée, sur le sable, je gémissais de douleur. J'avais l'impression qu'on tentait de m'enlever la contenue de mon ventre. Les larmes de douleur apparurent.

Bon Dieu, ça faisait si mal. La vision m'avait quitté, tout était noir et sans forme. Je vomis le contenu de mon estomac. Hurlant plus que je gémissais désormais.

J'avais l'impression qu'on s'acharnait à me poignarder dans le ventre. Pourtant il n'en était rien.

_Leah. Leah ?! Répond ! Dit quelque chose je t'en supplie ! Leah.

Une voix désespérée. La peur en sortait. J'étais un capable de répondre. J'explosais. Prenant, une forme puis une autre. Alternant deux états distincts. Changeant sans arrêt. Mes os s'émiettaient un à un. Ma peau se déchirait. Je brûlais. Intérieur comme extérieur. Tout disparaissait.

Mes hurlements restaient coincés dans ma gorge.

Finalement,  
les ténèbres l'emportèrent me laissant tomber dans leurs bras,  
la douleur me quitta.  
Nageant dans cette obscurité apaisante...  
Bercée par le silence.

Était-ce ça la mort ?

**PDV EXTERNE.**

Des hurlements de souffrance déchiraient la nuit si paisible. La meute se tendit comme un seul homme.

Ils étaient venu chez les Clearwater en vue de la mutation prochaine de Seth. La mort de son père l'ayant complètement chamboulé, ça ne saurait tarder. C'est ainsi que Sam était venu chez les Clearwater à l'improviste, inquiet pour Sue, mais avant tout pour Leah. Jared et Paul l'avaient accompagnés alors que Jacob, Quil et Embry patrouillaient en forêt.

Sam avait vu Leah partir du coin de l'œil. Qu'allait-elle faire en pleine nuit dehors, avec les dangers environnent. Il serra sa mâchoire, indécis. Finalement, les hurlements s'intensifiant il abandonna Seth à ses deux bêtas et courut vers la source du bruit. De plus en plus inquiet au fil de sa progression, surtout quand il vit que les cris venaient de la direction qu'avait prise Leah. Il se mit à courir.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour arriver à la plage, scrutant les alentours il ne vit rien de suspect. Puis les hurlements reprirent de plus belle, c'est là qu'il la vit.

**Leah.**

Elle était allongée sur le sol, tremblante, hurlant de douleur. Sa respiration était chaotique. L'alpha s'approcha d'elle dans le but de l'emmener la plus vite possible à l'hôpital quoi qu'elle puisse avoir, c'était grave. Mais, alors qu'il s'approchait il vit Leah se muter, il eut un hoquet de stupeur. C'était impossible. Seuls les hommes pouvaient... Et puis pourquoi elle ?

Il cherchait les mots pour la rassurer, mais ce qu'il vit le figea. Elle ne prenait pas sa forme de louve, elle restait entre deux stades. Tantôt louve, tantôt humaine. Sans jamais se stabiliser.

Il savait que si ça continuait ainsi elle périrait sans aucun doute. La mutation était douloureuse, c'est pour cela que les modificateurs ne mutaient pas à tout bout de champ.

_Leah. Leah ?! Réponds ! Dit quelque chose je t'en supplie ! Leah.

Il fallait qu'elle reprenne ses esprits. Qu'elle essaye de se stabiliser. Il appela Émily pour qu'elle prévienne les anciens.

_Leah...

Sa voix devenu rauque sous l'inquiétude et la peur. Il s'agenouilla aux côtés de Leah et entreprit de l'aider de son mieux. Elle devait se reprendre. C'était la seule façon de la maintenir en vie. Si, elle venait à mourir jamais, au grand jamais, il ne se le pardonnerait.

Dix minutes passèrent sans la moindre amélioration. Puis d'un seul coup plus rien. Le silence.

Elle avait perdu conscience, tant la douleur lui avait été insupportable.

Les anciens arrivèrent. Jared et Embry étaient venu aussi.

_Il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital.  
_Mais si elle..., commença Jared.  
_ Nous n'avons pas le choix, fit Billy d'un ton sans appel. Elle a besoin de soin, elle pourrait mourir.  
_ Bien, allons-y.

Sam prit délicatement Leah dans ses bras et la porta jusqu'à la voiture de Billy. Jared prit le volant ayant compris que Sam n'était pas apte à le faire.

Il ne fallut que 45 minutes sur les 1 h 30 habituelles pour rejoindre l'hôpital. Ça avait des bons côtés d'être un être surnaturel.

Sam remit Leah aux médecins de garde. En silence il s'installe dans la salle d'attente avec Jared. Il écoutait d'une oreille distraite les commentaires des médecins.

_ Son état est grave...  
_ ... Fatigue...  
_ A deux doigts de mourir...  
_ ... Cullen ...

Les deux loups se figèrent à l'entente du nom des sangsues végétarienne. Que venait-il faire dans la conversation celui-là.

_ On doit l'appeler...  
_... Sauver ...  
_ C'est le seul qui arrivera...  
_ ... Il faut qu'on sache s'il faut opérer ou non...

Sam grogna. Manquait plus qu'une sangsue vienne. Pourtant il ne bougea pas. Il savait que se qu'avait Leah n'était pas naturel, la mutation avait provoqué quelque chose... Mais quoi ? Personne ne le savait.

Par contre il ne donnait pas chère de la peau de cette sangsue si Leah venait à mourir. Il ferait souffrir le martyre à ce docteur aux longs crocs puis il passerait à sa famille. Après tout si, il n'y avait pas eu les Cullen. S'ils n'étaient pas venu s'installer à Forks. Rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. Leah n'aurait jamais autant souffert... Et elle allait continuer de souffrir songea-t-il. Maintenant elle faisait partie de la meute.

La seule louve. Ce n'était jamais arrivé auparavant.

L'odeur pestilentielle des vampires lui piqua les narines. Il leva les yeux pour voir Cullen passer, ils se défièrent du regard un instant. Il ne fut pas plus surpris que cela de voir ses deux fils arriver derrière lui. Emmett et Edward.

_Calme toi, Jared., ordonna-t-il. Ce n'est pas le lieu ni le moment pour ça.

Jared se rassit comme il faut, mais se détendit pas pour autant, prêt à l'attaque qu'importe l'endroit où il se trouvait actuellement.

La situation fut rapidement résumée au vampire blond. Le reste ce qui n'était pas officiel fut relaté par le télépathe.

Voyant l'urgence le médecin se précipita au chevet de sa patiente. Il lui fit de rapides examens. Même avec ses sens développés, il m'y un moment à saisir ce qui clochait. L'horreur se peignit sur son visage, malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu voir durant ses siècles d'existence, jamais pareil cas n'avait été vu. Il emmena aussi vite que possible sa patiente au bloc opératoire.

Il ne devait pas être vu. Demain, elle n'aurait plus de cicatrice ça paraîtrait trop louche. Aussi, s'hâta-t-il de faire ce qu'il devait pour la sauver.

Il lui fallut trente minutes. Trente minutes pour enlever ce qui aurait pu tuer Leah. Il la ramena dans sa chambre. Il allait falloir la surveiller nuit comme jour.

Sam et Jared entrèrent dans la pièce très vite suivie des deux autres Cullen. La tension était à son apogée.

_ Que ce passe-t-il ?, demanda Sam d'une voix trop calme**_._**  
_ J'ai trouvé ce qui à failli la tuer pendant sa mutation., répondit la Cullen**_._**  
_ Et ?, fit Jared impatient.  
_ Elle était enceinte.

Les deux loups blanchirent. Surtout Sam qui se savait à quel point Leah désirait un enfant.

_ Elle..., commença l'alpha incapable de poursuivre.  
_ Elle en était à quatre voir cinq mois. Dénis de grossesse, je suppose. Le fœtus a bloqué la mutation, mais la chaleur que dégage un loup étant trop élevé, ça l'a tué. Le combat entre sa partie humaine pour sauver l'enfant et sa partie loup a été éprouvant., expliqua le médecin.  
_ Leah... Elle va s'en sortir ?, s'inquiéta Jared.  
_ Oui, elle a besoin de beaucoup de repos. Je vais attendre avant de lui dire la vérité.

Le loup noir s'enferma dans son silence. Il repartit s'asseoir dans la salle d'attente sans un mot. Même l'arrivée d'Émily, ne le dérida pas. Jared se chargea d'expliquer aux autres. Sue fondit en larmes. Sa fille avait tellement souffert et revoilà qu'une couche s'ajoutait à son lot de malheur. Comment allait-elle se relever cette fois-ci ?

Les heures s'écoulèrent dans une tension palpable. Ou chacun était enfermé dans son silence. Jacob et Seth avaient finit par arriver. L'inquiétude de ce dernier pour sa sœur l'avait fait reprendre forme humaine rapidement, surprenant tout le monde.

Sam croisa son regard, Seth lui fit ressentir toute la rancœur accumulée. «**C'est de ta faute tous ça.».** Voilà ce que disaient les yeux de Seth. En y réfléchissant, il n'avait pas totalement tort.


	4. Chapitre 04

**Hey Bonjour, bonsoir comment allez vous ? Le chapitre 4 pour vos beau yeux ! Bonne lecture. EDIT du 09/07/2015 : Version corrigé du chapitre.**

* * *

_Ne me ment pas, ne me ment plus. J'ai déjà assez souffert comme ça._

* * *

**CHAPITRE 4**

J'ouvris les yeux alors qu'une atroce douleur me pourfendait. Je n'arrivais pas à déterminer d'où elle venait, j'avais mal partout. Comme-ci on me retirait mes entrailles. Je soufflais qu'est-ce qui m'étais encore arrivé. Puis, je finis par reconnaître l'endroit, où je me situais. Un hôpital ? Que diable foutais-je dans un hôpital ? D'accord j'avais fait une légère dépression, mais nul besoin de me faire interner, non . Je retiens ma mère sur ce coup-là.

C'est alors que tout me revient en pleine figure comme un boomerang. La mort de mon père, Seth malade, Sam venant chercher mon frère, ma fuite sur la plage. La douleur qui m'avait envahi, cette souffrance déchirante. Mes hurlements de douleur qui m'avaient semblé si animal à certains moments. La voix de Sam, alors que j'étais écroulée sur la plage. La supplication qui s'y trouvait. Sa demande de survivre de tenir bon. Une peur irrationnelle.

Pourtant, si je n'avais pas entendu sa voix... Je ne serais probablement plus là en train de penser. Je me souvenais très bien m'être accrochée au son de sa voix. M'en être servi comme ancrage. Je soupirais, furieuse contre moi-même de constater que je l'aimais toujours autant...

Je sursautais au son d'un objet qui tombait sur le sol. Je regardais autour de moi, rien. J'avais probablement rêvé... Des brides de conversations me parvenaient. Comment était-ce possible, j'étais là, dans ma chambre, seule. La peur me noua l'estomac, tous ces bruits, j'avais l'impression de devenir folle. Mon cœur s'emballa, le bip horrible s'intensifia me brisant les tympans. J'arrachais les fils qui me connectaient à cet engin d'enfer. Arrêtant ainsi ce son perçant. Comment se faisait-il que j'entendais tout ça ? Avait-ce un rapport avec le fait que me trouvait dans cette chambre trop blanche, qui me faisait mal aux yeux ? Je soupirais énervée et perdu. J'aimerais bien qu'on me dise ce qui m'était arrivé. Pourtant personne ne venait. Pourquoi ? Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée. Je tournais finalement vers la fenêtre pour voir qu'il faisait nuit. Je n'allais tout de même pas devoir attendre jusqu'au lendemain matin ? si.

Soupirant une nouvelle fois d'énervement je me levais, constatent que j'étais vêtu d'une de ces robes de chambre typique des hôpitaux, j'enfilais, mes propres vêtements qui étaient posés sur la chaise à mes côtés. Je passais délicatement ma main sur ce qui semblait être une cicatrice. Je n'avais pourtant pas de cicatrice sur le ventre. Je fronçais les sourcils perplexes. Même-si je m'étais blessée sur la plage, la cicatrisation était trop avancée pour que ce soit le cas. À part si j'étais resté longtemps dans le coma...

Voyant que j'avais plus de questions que de réponses, je sortis silencieusement de la pièce et me dirigeais vers la sortie. La douleur était toujours présente, mais je n'y prêtais guère d'attention.

L'air frais me frappa de plein fouet. Malgré que seul un gilet me couvrait je n'avais pas froid. Regardant le ciel, j'inspirais un bon coup avant de marcher vers la réserve.

_ Mademoiselle ! Mademoiselle Clearwater., cria une voix derrière moi.  
_ Oui ?, fis-je en la fixant.  
_ Vous n'avez pas le droit de sortir.  
_ Oh, et c'est vous qui allez m'en empêcher peut-être ? Répliquais-je énervée.  
_ Vous avez été admise d'urgence ça pourrait être dangereux., insista-t-elle.  
_ J'ai l'air malade ?

Ignorant les appelle incessants de l'infirmière je poursuivis mon chemin. Les yeux fixés sur le sol, pour ne pas tomber. Pas que je sois maladroite, mais je préférais ne pas prendre de risque. Pestant contre la pluie qui avait rendu les bords de route boueuse je poursuivis sur ma lancée. Après une bonne dizaine de minutes de marche je passais devant le panneau « Vous quittez Forks, à bientôt. ». Plus que vingt-cinq kilomètres soit au moins deux heures. Quelle chance ! Et en plus maintenant que j'avais quitté le centre-ville, aussi petit soit-il, il n'y avait même plus la lumière des lampadaires. Génial. J'avançais tout en pestant contre tout et rien. La douleur était persistante, mais ne m'empêchait pas de marcher.

Alors que je marchais depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes, sans vraiment regarder où, j'allais je percutais quelque chose. Un gémissement de douleur m'échappa, je dus serrer les dents pour ne pas crier, comme quoi, je n'avais vraiment pas de chance.

En levant les yeux je croisais le regard sombre de Sam, que faisait-il ici . Au beau milieu de la nuit est surtout sur mon chemin ? Je n'avais aucune envie de le voir ! Il avait fait suffisamment de mal. Son regard était indéchiffrable. À quoi pensait-il en me fixant ainsi ? Je ne le saurai sans doute jamais.

_ Leah..., commença-t-il.

Je m'attendais à tout avec lui, mais en cette nuit d'encre je n'avais aucune envie de savoir ce qu'il avait à me dire. Je n'avais pas envie de lui parler. Je me sentais vide, comme ci, il me manquait une part de moi-même, mais je ne savais quoi.

_ Retourne à l'hôpital.  
_ Sans façon !, répliquais-je.

Son regard se fit plus dur. Il dégageait une aura spéciale, qui m'imposait le respect. Cette sensation était vraiment bizarre.

_ Leah, ne joue pas. Tu es blessée, retourne immédiatement à l'hôpital, réédita-t-il sa demande.  
_ Fiche-moi la paix Uley, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de te parler., claquais-je.

Si seulement il pouvait partir, là, maintenant. Sa présence m'insupporte. Chaque fois qu'il est là, la sensation d'étouffement revenait. En le regardant là, devant moi, ma seule pensée était que je devais quitter la Push. Partir loin, le temps de me reprendre complètement, refaire ma vie... Parce que je me faisais pitié.

_ Tu vas retourner à l'hôpital, maintenant.

français  
Sa voix claqua, me figeant. Je frissonnais. Impossible de résister, de répliquer. Rien de tout ça n'était possible, mon corps m'imposait de rentrer dans ce fichu hôpital. Comme-ci c'était une nécessité. Que se passait-il ?

Mes pieds prirent d'eux-mêmes le chemin indiqué. Malgré toute ma volonté pour ne pas obéir, mon corps continuait son chemin, je n'en avais plus le contrôle, je ne maîtrisais plus rien. Mon propre corps ne m'appartient plus. Ce n'était pas possible ! Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux et je m'employais à les refouler. Hors de question que je me mette à pleurer. Quand bien même, j'avais peur de cette emprise qu'avait Sam sur moi ou le fait que je ne contrôlais plus mon corps. Décidément, il était grand temps que je quitte cette réserve de malheur.

Il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour atteindre ma chambre trop blanche. Sam ne me quittait pas des yeux veillant sans doute à ce que je regagne bien ma chambre et que je ne sorte pas par une autre porte. Je m'assis sur le matelas trop dur et fixais le mur à la peinture blanche éclatante. Uley resta appuyé contre le cadre de la porte, silencieux. Que voulait-il ?

_ Tu ne sortiras pas d'ici avant d'avoir l'autorisation du docteur Cullen., m'ordonna-t-il.  
Je fus encore une fois incapable de répondre il ordonna, et j'obéis. Lamentable. Il n'y avait pas de meilleur mot pour me décrire à l'instant. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi je lui obéissais, je n'arrivais pas à résister. Je finis par m'allonger sur le lit, en prenant bien soin de lui tourner le dos. Il dut comprendre le message car il sortit de la pièce.

Je ne dormis pas cette nuit-là, trop préoccupée. Je cherchais à comprendre pourquoi je lui avais obéi alors qu'il n'y avait aucune raison que je le fasse. J'essayais aussi de me décider sur une destination, après avoir quitté la réserve, un endroit ou m'établir.

Le matin arriva trop vite à mon goût. Beaucoup trop vite. Des infirmières passèrent me voir, me posant toutes sortes de questions. Leurs vêtements blancs dans cette pièce trop blanche finirent par me mettent totalement de mauvaise humeur. Un rien m'agaçait. De plus, il pleuvait, pour changer, augmentant ma mauvaise humeur, à croire que tout était contre moi. Le moindre bruit m'agressait les tympans, j'entendais des conversations alors que je n'étais pas censé pouvoir entendre aussi loin. Je n'avais tellement de questions et aucune réponse. Je n'arrivais pas à déterminer ce qui pouvait bien m'arriver et personne ne venaient me l'expliquer. Je regardais la pendule où les heures défilaient, les minutes s'enfuyaient. Ce n'est que vers onze heures trente que quelqu'un vint me voir. Le fameux docteur Cullen. Trop blond et pâle à mon goût. Un vrai cadavre ambulant. Pire que tout, quand il entra dans la pièce une odeur des plus horribles m'assaillit, personne ne pouvait puer ainsi. L'odeur ne pouvait pourtant venir que de lui. Il puait la mort, ça m'en rendait malade. J'entrepris de respirer par la bouche, mais rien ni faisait, j'avais maintenant l'impression que son odeur avait un goût. Comment quelqu'un pouvait sentir la mort à ce point ? C'était tout bonnement impossible.

_ Mademoiselle Clearwater, comment allez-vous ?, demanda-t-il d'une voix trop mélodieuse.  
_ Bien., mentis-je par automatisme.  
_ Vraiment ?, fit-il suspicieux.  
_ Oui, je veux juste sortir et rentrer chez moi.  
_ Je m'en doute, mais il vaut mieux ne pas prendre de risques. Je ne voudrais pas vous revoir dans quelques jours dans un état pire que celui où ont vous à amener.  
_ Oui, mais je vais très bien merci. Je voudrais juste savoir ce que j'avais et partir.  
_ Très bien.

Je le regardais quitter la pièce, la mauvaise odeur se fit moins présente avec son départ. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec Sam. Pourquoi avait-il ramené Uley, je n'avais pas besoin de lui. Je suis vraiment maudite. Je sondais Sam, curieuse. Il avait ce regard fuyant et triste. Il s'en voulait, je le sentais. Il n'arrêtait pas de changer la position de ses bras, ce qui trahissait son inquiétude. Il était mal-à-l'aise... Pourquoi ? Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée. Je reportais mon regard sur le médecin blond à la mauvaise odeur et attendis patiemment qu'il commence. Il avait l'air de ne pas savoir par ou commencer.

_ C'est monsieur Uley qui vous a amenez ici., commença-t-il avant de s'arrêter sans plus d'explication.  
_ Certes, mais ce n'est pas ce que je veux savoir., grognais-je exaspérée.  
_ Vous avez été admise, suite à une perte de connaissance, après un rapide examen, j'ai découvert que vous étiez enceinte, malheureusement il y a eu un problème et j'ai dû vous enlever le fœtus car il vous tuait petit à petit, à cause de...  
_ À cause de ?  
_ Ce n'est pas à moi de vous l'expliquer, mais à monsieur Uley.

Mon regard se braqua sur Sam, qu'avait-il encore fait ?

_ On parlera une fois rentré.

Je me levais et regardais Cullen qui d'un signe de tête m'autorisa à sortir. Je pris le chemin de la sortie et m'arrêtai qu'une fois devant la voiture d'Uley. Ou je m'installais côté passager. Le trajet se fit en silence. Je n'arrivais pas à savoir comment réagir, je venais de perdre un bébé, mon bébé. Je n'arrivais même pas à pleurer, j'allais trop mal pour pleurer. J'aurais pu pleurer, hurler... mais à quoi bon ? Rien ne me ramènerait ce petit être qui aurait été mon enfant. Dieu, seul sait à quel point je veux un enfant, ça a toujours été mon plus grand souhait. Avoir un mari, une maison et des enfants qui courent dans le jardin en riant. Et là, on m'apprenait que mon enfant était mort dans de mystérieuses raisons. Je savais juste que ça avait un rapport avec Sam. Il allait encore gâcher ma vie. Que m'avait-il fait pour que je perde cet enfant ? Ce tout petit être sans défense dont je ne connaissais même pas l'existence. Si, seulement j'avais su que j'étais enceinte j'aurais fait beaucoup plus attention à moi pour protéger ce petit. J'aurais tellement aimé qu'il ne meure pas. Il n'avait même pas eu l'occasion de vivre. De voir le monde, sentir les gouttes de pluie sur son visage ou le vent dans ses cheveux et toutes ces choses qui font que la vie vaut la peine d'être vécu. Une larme coula le long de ma joue, bientôt suivit des autres. Pourquoi pleurais-je devant, lui. Je devais être forte... Non, je ne l'étais pas. Ça, s'était au-dessus de mes forces. Je vis Sam serrer le volant. Qu'avait-il ? Il se sentait coupable. Mais pourquoi ?

Le trajet me parut interminable. J'avais l'impression que plus ça allait plus la voiture ralentissait. Finalement, après une heure de trajet on se gara devant la maison d'Uley. Mon ancienne maison. Je serrais les dents, je n'avais aucune envie d'entrer et de voir Émily un sourire compatissant aux lèvres apportant à manger. Dans cette maison qui avait été la mienne et qui était désormais la sienne. J'entrais à la suite de Sam, je voulais savoir même si je devais passer par la case «retour dans les souvenirs douloureux». On s'installa dans le salon face à face. On se regarda un moment dans les yeux avant qu'il ne détourne le regard. Emily arriva apportant des brioches et de quoi boire. Tellement prévisible. Elle n'osa pas me regarder dans les yeux.

_ Tu te rappelles des légendes de la tributs ?, commença-t-il.  
_ Écoutes, Uley, je suis venu ici pour savoir pourquoi j'ai perdu mon enfant, alors tes légendes je m'en badigeonne le postérieur avec le pinceau de l'indifférence, c'est clair ?  
_ C'est pas gagner.  
_ Non, en effet., fis-je. Surtout si tu continues de te foutre de ma gueule., ajoutais-je.

Il se pinça l'arrête du nez et sembla chercher ses mots. Pesant sans doute le pour et le contre, alors que je commençais à m'énerver. Rester dans cette maison me faisait mal.

_ Ces légendes, elles sont vraies.  
_ Sam...  
_ Laisse-moi finir, me coupa-t-il_**.**_ N'as-tu pas senti l'odeur de Cullen ou le fait que tu entends des choses que tu ne devrais pas entendre...

Je n'écoutais pas la fin. Perturber par ce qu'il venait de dire. C'était exactement ce qu'il m'était arrivé. Comment savait-il ?

_ Nous sommes des modificateurs.

La phrase me parvint, alors que mes pensées s'emmêlaient de plus en plus. Il se moquait de moi ? Ça ne pouvait pas être la vérité. Pourtant, les souvenirs me revenaient. La douleur de mes membres, les hurlements parfois bestiaux qui s'échappaient de ma gorge.

_ Si tu as perdu, notr... Ton enfant c'est parce que tu as muté, se rattrapa-t-il après mon regard noir. Notre température étant beaucoup plus élevée et le changement de ton corps en louve à tuer le fœtus.

Non, non, non. NON. Tout était faux. Il se moque de moi. Ce n'est pas possible, il ment. Jamais je ne serais une louve. Puis, même les légendes disaient que seuls les hommes se transformaient. Encore une preuve qu'il ment.

_ J'arrive même pas à croire, que tu arrives à me sortir des conneries pareilles alors que je viens de perdre mon enfant. Tu es un monstre Sam. Un monstre, tu m'entends ? Un vrai salopard.

Je me levais et sortis de la maison, je tremblais de tout mon corps, énervée comme jamais. Il me retint par le bras et j'essayais désespérément de me dégager. Lui hurlant ses quatre vérités et tout ce qui pouvait bien me passer par la tête à cet instant. Mes tremblements s'intensifiaient de plus en plus.

_ Leah, calmes-toi.  
_ Fiche moi la paix., lui hurlais-j_e_.

Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Pourquoi continuait-il de me pourrir la vie ? Mes tremblements s'accentuèrent encore, plus ma colère montait, plus ils devenaient violents. Que m'arrivait-il ?

_ Leah...

Un hurlement de douleur déchira le silence de la forêt, alors que je me retrouvais à quatre pattes à l'orée de la forêt. Louve.


	5. Chapitre 05

**Bonjour, bonsoir. Le chapitre 5. Je vous souhaites une bonne lecture. EDIT du 09/07/2015 : Version corrigé du chapitre.**

* * *

Tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais, je t'ai crus, je t'ai écouté, et voilà ou on en est...

* * *

**CHAPITRE** **5**

J'étais comme paralysée. J'étais vraiment une... Non, je ne pouvais pas y croire. C'était trop, trop monstrueux. Et puis toutes ces voix qui m'assaillent, ces pensées qui ne sont pas les miennes. Pourquoi je les entends ? Que se passe-t-il ?

**«Que tout le monde reprennent forme humaine. On a besoin de calme.»**

**« Bon courage, grand chef.»**

**« Paul.»**

**« Je pars.»**

Les voix partent, il n'en reste qu'une. Mais, cette douleur persistante dans mon cœur, de ma chair, de mon âme. Tant de souffrance. L'impression de suffoquer, encore et toujours. Je soufflais dans l'espoir de me calmer, de me reprendre. Je ne devais pas me laisser submerger.

_ Leah.

Un grand et imposant loup noir se tenait devant moi. Je serrais la mâchoire, qu'allait-il encore m'arriver. J'avais décidément un très mauvais karma. Était-ce finalement la vérité ? Je ne pouvais y croire. C'était trop absurde et irréaliste pour moi.

**« C'est pourtant la vérité.»**

**« Comment ?!»**

**« Nous pouvons utiliser la télépathie.»**

**« Je suis vraiment...»**

**« Oui tu es une louve. Je suis désolé, j'aurais préféré que ça ne t'arrive pas.»**

**« Et moi donc.»**

Des loups. De la télépathie. De mieux en mieux. Je suis vraiment maudite. Heureusement, que j'ai prévu de partir de cet endroit maudit dans les jours à venir, parce que à l'allure ou les choses me tombe dessus je risque de finir morte, avant la fin de la semaine.

**« Tu ne peux pas partir.»**

**« Comment ça ?»**

**« Tu fais partie de la Meute, maintenant. Tu dois accomplir ton devoir, comme les autres.»**

**« Quel devoir ?»**

**« Tuer les sangs-froids. Les vampires.»**

**« Écoute-moi bien, Sam. Je vais me barrer d'ici, dès demain, que tu le veuilles ou non.»**

**« Dans ce cas, je t'ordonne de ne pas partir et d'assumer ton devoir envers la réserve et les tiens.»**

L'ordre me frappa de plein fouet. Je fus incapable de résister. Je ne mis pas longtemps à comprendre que je ne pourrais pas partir de la réserve. Je resterai coincée ici, que je le veuille ou non.

**« Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça, Sam.»**

**« Je suis désolé, mais c'est mon rôle d'alpha. Je dois m'assurer que chaque membre de la Meute fasse son devoir.»**

**« Tu m'as détruite, tu as brisé mon cœur, tu as m'as pris tous mes rêves. Et là, là tu me prends la seule chose qu'il me reste. Ma liberté. J'avais raison, tu n'es qu'un salaud sans cœur. Mais crois-moi, je trouverai un moyen de partir d'ici et surtout d'échapper à tes ordres. Il est hors de questions que je gâche ma vie, à courir le vampire. J'espère que c'est suffisamment clair.»**

Je grognais avant de partir en courant, sachant que l'ordre de Sam, m'empêcherait de quitter le territoire Quileutes. J'exprimais ma rage, l'expulsais un peu plus à chaque foulée, mais elle revenait toujours. J'étais prisonnière. Qu'avais-je bien pu faire pour avoir autant de malchance ? La perte de Sam, puis de mon père, de mon enfant et maintenant je me retrouvais à courir dans les bois sous la forme d'une louve.

Je finis par tomber sur le sol recouvert de mousse humide. J'étais épuisée. Je restais là, proscrite, sans bouger sous la pluie. J'étais vide, vide de tout. Épuisée par la vie. Je m'étais promis d'être forte de ne plus me laisser abattre... Mais là, là, s'était au-dessus de mes forces. J'avais tellement désiré cet enfant. Sans que je m'en aperçoive un hurlement de douleur m'échappa fendant le silence de la forêt. Bien décidé à ne pas bouger, je passais deux jours entiers ici. Je ne ressentais plus rien. Les autres loups évitaient de m'approcher et quoiqu'ils puissent penser je ne les entendais pas. M'entendaient-ils ? J'en ai pas la moindre idée. Peu m'importait sur le moment.

Un autre jour s'écoula tranquillement, alors que je dépérissais lentement. La sensation d'être observée me tenait. Dans un grand effort j'ouvris les yeux, mon regard se posa sur un loup couleur sable qui m'observait. Je lui grognais dessus avant de refermer les yeux que j'avais si difficilement ouvert.

_ Leah.

J'ouvris une nouvelle fois les yeux et tombais nez à nez avec mon petit frère qui me regardait l'air soucieux. Il avait beaucoup changé physiquement c'est la première chose qui me frappa. La suivante fut ses cheveux désormais courts.

_ Rentre, s'il te plaît.

Je n'esquissais aucun geste attendant simplement qu'il se lasse et parte. Mais mon frère était tenace, il passa plus d'une heure à essayer de me faire réagir.

_ Aller, Leah. Je t'ai apporté des vêtements. Tu peux te transformer.

Je regardais les vêtements. Le regard triste de mon frère m'était insupportable. Je n'aimais pas le savoir triste. En plus s'était de ma faute qu'il était dans cet état.

_ Leah. Maman est morte d'inquiétude. Les membres du conseil on dut, la m'être au courant.

Ma mère. Mon frère. Je ne pouvais pas les abandonner comme cela. Je me remis sur mes pattes, qui bien que tremblantes me maintenaient tant bien que mal debout. Je saisis le plus délicatement possible les vêtements et me retirais derrière des buissons. J'avais bien compris que si, il m'avait apporté des affaires, c'est que j'allais me retrouver nue et humaine. En effet, j'étais bel et bien nu, en reprenant forme humaine. Je pestais contre cette condition de louve.

Une fois habiller, et pleine de boue, je n'avais plus qu'une idée : prendre un bain. Je retournais à l'endroit ou j'avais laissé Seth, qui m'attendait bien sagement.

_ Content de te revoir, sœurette., sourit-il.

_ Moi aussi, lui souris-je en retour.

_ Sam veut te voir, fit-il moins joyeux d'un coup.

_ Eh bien, il va attendre que j'ai pris un bain, manger et dormis. En gros on verra ça demain.

_ C'est clair qu'un bain te ferrait pas de mal., se moqua-t-il.

_ C'est bon pas besoin de te moquer.

_ Te vexes pas.

_ Je ne suis pas vexée, Seth.

_ Oh que si., continua-t-il.

_ Seth, me cherche pas.

_ Tu comptes faire quoi dans ton état ?

_ Rien, je te le ferais payer plus tard.

On se charria tout au long du chemin de retour. Il m'avait manqué. Il n'y avait que lui, pour faire passer de la tristesse au rire. Rien que par sa présence, il me faisait me sentir mieux. Il était comme un rayon de soleil. Pourtant, au fond de moi la peur persistait. J'avais beau avoir repoussé l'échéance à demain, je ne voulais pas me retrouver face à Sam et au reste de la meute. Je me doutais déjà que nous ne nous entendrions pas, que la cohabitation serait difficile. Et pour couronner le tout, je serais la seule femme.

Malheureusement pour moi, le lendemain arriva très vite. Il était à peine dix heures que je suivais déjà mon frère pour me rendre chez Uley. J'étais d'une humeur exécrable, et mon frère en avait payé les frais, d'où le fait qu'il marchait devant moi en bougonnant, ayant très bien compris que si, il tenait à la vie, il devait la boucler fissa. Le chemin me parut beaucoup plus court que d'habitude. Tout était contre moi, décidément.

Seth entra sans frapper, je fis de même. On arriva dans le salon que je connaissais par cœur, là se trouvait Sam, Paul et Jared. Ils se turent en nous voyant arriver. Je vis dans son regard qu'Uley était soulagé de me voir. Il ne devrait pas, Nan vraiment. Il a décidé de me pourrir l'existence . Très bien. Libre à lui, je vais juste la lui pourrir dix fois plus et il va regretter.

_ Leah ? Comment vas...

Emily ne put finir sa phrase, que mon regard d'un noir brûlant, la fit taire. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de venir me parler, surtout elle. De toute manière vue le regard des trois crétins j'allais détester la suite. Je ne pris même pas la peine de la regarder plus longtemps et elle finit par repartir dans la cuisine.

_ Assieds-toi, finit par dire Sam.  
_ Je sens que ça va être marrant., ricana Lahote.  
_ Paul, tais-toi. Ce n'est pas le moment.

Je pris place à leur table pendant qu'ils entamaient une joute verbale des plus débiles. Je croisais les bras et attendis patiemment qu'il se décide à arrêter. Seth était reparti, je ne sais où. Tant mieux, la suite des événements ne serait sans doute pas belle à voir. Du moins à entendre.

_ Comme tu l'as compris, tu fais désormais partie de la meute et tu peux muter, commença Uley.  
_ Ne pas s'en rendre compte aurait été difficile., fils-je sarcastiquement sous le ricanement de Lahote.  
_ Je suis l'alpha., poursuit-il sans faire attention à mes commentaires.  
_ J'avais remarqué., répondis-je d'un ton plus dur.  
_ Arrête de me couper. On doit protéger le Push des sang-froid ajouta-t-il. Qui sont des...

_ Vampires, l'interrompis-je à nouveau. Seth m'a déjà expliqué ça. Dis-moi plutôt quelque chose que je ne sais pas.  
_ Comme quoi ?, soupira-t-il.  
_ Comment me barrer de ta meute, par exemple ?  
_ Tu ne peux pas.  
_ Vraiment ? Je suis sur qu'il y a un moyen et crois-moi, je le trouverais.

Il soupira. Il avait bien raison de soupirer, la cohabitation allait être dure et je n'allais rien faire pour arranger les choses. Chasser les vampires, génial. Non, vraiment je suis R.A.V.I. C'st vrai combien de chance y avait-il pour que je mute pour chasser le vampire ? Une sur une infinité. D'après ce que je savais des légendes aucune femme n'avait jamais muté. Une erreur de génétique. Mauvais karma. Je soupirais à mon tour avant de me lever et partir de la maison, sans un regard pour les autres. Je n'avais pas envie d'être leur amie, d'être proche d'eux. Je voulais ma vie d'avant.

Je marchais un bon moment sur la plage, pour me remettre les idées en place. Je finis par m'asseoir sur la plage face à la mer. J'étais perdu. Tout ça, c'était trop. Tout m'était tombé dessus d'un coup, dans un laps de temps très court. J'attachais mes cheveux en queue de cheval, pour ne plus que mes mèches ne me gêne. Seth m'avait dit que je devrai les couper, que mes cheveux me gêneraient lors des mutations. J'avais en effet remarqué que ma fourrure de louve était très longue. Un nouveau soupir m'échappa, j'aimais mes cheveux tel quel, les couper me déplaisais au plus au point. Je n'avais pas le choix. Malheureusement. Je ne pouvais même plus partir loin d'ici pour refaire ma vie, je n'avais pas su saisir ma chance à temps, j'étais désormais condamnée à rester ici.

Je finis par rentrer chez moi, je ne savais plus quoi faire, j'étais définitivement coincée ici. J'allais dans la salle de bain me passer un peu d'eau sur le visage, histoire de me remettre les idées en place. Je jetais un coup d'œil au ciseau posé sur le meuble et m'en saisie pour couper mes cheveux. Mes cheveux assez longs, étaient désormais au niveau de mes oreilles, en une coupe désordonnée, où des mèches plus ou moins courtes bataillaient pour trouver leur place. Ça ne ressemblait plus à rien songeais-je un sourire triste aux lèvres. Je faisais peine à voir avec mes yeux creusés par la fatigue, entouré de noirs, ma peau plus blanche que d'accoutumer.

Je finis par quitter le reflet du miroir qui me rendait malade. Je descendis au rez se chausser, ma mère cuisinait, elle-même avait un sourire triste aux lèvres. Le pli de son front prouvait son inquiétude. Ses deux enfants étaient devenu des espèces de mutants, de monstres. Ils allaient risquer leur vie pour protéger la réserve face à des vampires. C'était compréhensible.

_ Leah ? Ça va ?

Son sourire chaleureux remplaça son air inquiet quand elle me vit. J'aurais tellement aimé lui dire quelque chose pour la rassurer, lui dire que tout allait bien se passer, qu'ils trouveraient une solution. Je n'y croyais malheureusement pas moi-même. Je n'eus même pas le courage de la prendre dans mes bras. La vie n'était vraiment qu'un enchaînement d'emmerde plus dur à surmonter les unes que les autres.

_ Ça va aller, tu sais.

Voilà que c'était ma mère qui me disait que ça allait aller. Elle me rassurait, alors que s'était à moi de le faire. Pas a elle. Elle qui n'aurait jamais dû être au courant de cette histoire. Non, jamais. Un pauvre sourire apparut sur mon visage. Elle me prit dans ses bras, en me murmurant des mots réconfortants. L'espoir de se rassurer elle-même, je suppose. Néanmoins, là, dans le giron maternel j'avais l'impression que mes problèmes m'avaient laissé, le temps de cet instant.

_Tu dois avoir faim.

Elle se sépara de moi, alors que j'entrepris de mettre la table pour que nous puissions dîner. Nous mangions en silence. Nous n'avions pas grand-chose à se dire, perdu l'une comme l'autre dans nos pensées. Elle inquiète pour Seth en patrouille et moi, me demandant comment serait mon avenir.


	6. Chapitre 06

Et de six chapitres, je pense qu'on en est plus ou moins à la moitié de la fanfiction. Et oui, déjà ! Je pense que fin août je mettrais un point final à Ma vie ne sait plus respirer... En attendant : Bonne lecture ! EDIT du 09/07/2015 : version corrigée du chapitre.

* * *

_Là, tout de suite, je voulais surtout aller m'acheter un camion pelleteuse, creuser un trou dans le sol et m'ensevelir en attendant que le temps passe - Virginie Despentes_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 6**

Une semaine s'était écoulée. Une semaine, une éternité. J'avais l'impression que le monde avait arrêté de tourner. Que tout autour de moi, s'était figé. Une semaine, le temps écoulé, le moment était venu. Je n'avais plus le choix, je devais désormais faire pleinement partie de la meute. Plus de retour en arrière. Plus d'échappatoire. La porte de sortie totalement bouchée. Fin.

Aujourd'hui était le premier jour de mon nouvel enfer personnel. Quelle veinarde je faisais. Je me levais doucement, comme-ci bouger trop vite allait me briser. Je me traînais jusqu'à la salle de bain, entraînant mes vêtements à ma suite.

La douche brûlante que je pris ne réussit pas à calmer mon inquiétude et ma peur. Et ceux malgré le quart d'heure passés dessous. Attrapant une serviette au hasard, je séchais mes cheveux, du moins ce qui en restait. Sortant enfin de la cabine de douche je me figeais devant la glace, qui me renvoyait mon reflet en pleine figure. Laissant la serviette tomber au sol, je m'observais. Ma main passa doucement sur mon ventre plat, bien vite rejointe par l'autre. Dire qu'il devrait être arrondi. Qu'il devrait protéger un petit être sans défense, l'abritant pendant neuf mois.

Les larmes menaçant de franchir la barrière de mes yeux, j'extirpais de mes sombres pensées, m'habilla en vitesse et descendis au rez-de-chaussée. Je retrouvais mon petit frère en train de petit déjeuné et ma mère aux fourneaux. Elle me servit une assiette remplie et un café. Le repas se déroula en silence comme s'était souvent le cas depuis la mort de mon père.

Les cernes sous les yeux de mon frère témoignaient de la courte nuit à laquelle il avait eu droit. Les patrouilles et la chasse aux vampires, lui prenant beaucoup de temps, ses notes étaient chute libre, ses amis ne comprenaient pas, la soudaine distance qu'il imposait.

Je n'aimais pas du tout le fait qu'il soit impliqué dans cette histoire de vampire. Je me forçais à terminer mon repas, tout fin disparut par mes pensées. Je me levais et débarrassais mon assiette.

_ Sam veut te voir., lâcha finalement mon frère.

_ Hm ?

_ Pour le planning des patrouilles., m'indiqua-t-il.

Je hochais la tête en enfilant mes baskets usées. Je sortis directement sachant pertinemment que je n'y couperais pas, autant que ça soit fait le plus vite possible. Voir Uley dès le matin ne plaisait pas le moins du monde, mais je n'avais pas le choix, manque de chance pour moi.

Le chemin se fit rapidement, mais fut tout de même éprouvant. Je dut contenir la louve en moi, qui ne souhaitait que partir en forêt et courir sans but précis. Je serrais les dents, encore un problème en plus. Une partie animale aux instincts casse-pied. Génial.

Entendant des voix provenant de la maison, je ne pris pas la peine de signaler ma présence et entrais sans plus de cérémonie. Les conversations s'arrêtèrent et dans une coordination parfaite les loups se retournèrent vers moi. Ils me fatiguaient déjà. Je n'avais pas envie d'être là.

_ Zut, j'étais persuadé qu'elle ne viendrait pas d'elle-même., grogna Paul dépité.

_ Héhé, j'ai gagné !, _**s'**_exclamèrent Jared et Quil en rigolant.

Je n'eus même pas le courage de répliquer quoi que ce soit, la boule dans ma gorge m'en empêchant. Sam leur ordonna de se calmer et de sortir. Temps mieux. Les trois crétins sortirent. L'absence de Jacob et Embry m'indiqua qu'ils devaient être en patrouille.

_ Bonjour, Leah.

_ Tu voulais me voir ?

Il souffla, passant une main dans ses cheveux courts comme il le faisait souvent quand il ne savait pas comment aborder quelque chose. Mon cœur rata un battement. Le traite.

_ Maintenant que tu as muté, tu dois être au courant de certaines choses.  
_ Comme quoi ?

Je m'installais face à lui. Attendant la suite, qui, je le savais, me ferait tout autant souffrir que ce que j'avais appris jusque-là.

_ Tu connais les légendes...  
_ Tu sais bien que oui., le coupais-je.  
_ Tu te souviens de celle de la troisième épouse de Taha Aki ?  
_ Oui, mais en quoi...  
_ Laisse-moi terminer, me coupa-t-il à son tour. Ça s'appelle l'imprégnation. C'est quand un loup trouve son âme sœur, celle avec qui il passera sa vie., ajouta-t-il voyant mon incompréhension. Pour le loup seul son imprégnation existée. Il n'y a qu'elle n'est personne d'autre.

Son regard dévia vers Émily qui s'activait dans la cuisine. Je compris. Sam s'était imprégné d'Émily, ça expliquait son regard ce jour-là. Il m'avait quitté à cause d'une stupide légende. Cette phrase tournait en boucle dans mon esprit. J'avais toujours aimé les légendes de mon peuple, mais là, j'aurais préféré que jamais elles n'existent. Elles étaient les causes de mon malheur. Je commençais à trembler. Je ne voulais pas muter. Je résisterais.

Le bruit claquant d'une gifle résonna dans la pièce. J'y avais mis toute ma force et vu la tête de Sam, il l'avait senti passer.

_ Ça me démangeait depuis un moment., grognais-je.

Je me levais ensuite et sortis. Les trois crétins étaient mort de rire, j'aurais dû me douter qu'ils soient resté à écouter à la porte. Je leur jetais un regard noir avant de filer mon chemin.

_ Je vous avais dit que ça se terminerait mal pour Sam., Ria Lahote en ramassant le gain du pari.

Je me retournais vers lui, encore énervé. De quel droit, il pariait sur moi celui-là.

_ Tu es aussi con que ta tête le laisse penser, Lahote.

Si, Quil et Jared rirent, ce ne fut pas le cas de Paul. Il se retourna vers moi, tremblant de tout son corps, avant de se jeter sur moi tout crocs sortirent. Mon corps réagissant plus vite que mon esprit, je me retrouvais bien vite sur quatre pattes à me battre contre Lahote. Toutes pensées m'avaient quittée, j'évacuais simplement mon trop-plein d'émotions.

Crocs, griffes, sang, morsures. La rapidité contre la force brute. Je ne me laisserai pas faire. Cet idiot allait comprendre comment je m'appelais. Je ne faisais même plus attention à mes blessures. Peu m'importait pour le moment.

Un autre loup s'interposa, je grognais énervé qu'on me coupe. La voix de Seth me parvint, que faisait encore cet imbécile. Ne pouvait-il pas me laisser ?

_ Ça suffit., cria une voix qui nous cloua sur place.

Sam évidemment. Si mon regard pouvait tuer, il serait mort un nombre incalculable de fois.

_ Leah, va à la porte de derrière, Émily va te donner d'autres affaires., ordonna-t-il.

Je grognais, sentant mon corps obéir de lui-même. Arriver à ladite porte je réussis avec difficulté à reprendre mon apparence initiale. Emily arriva avec les dits vêtements, que j'enfilais en la remerciant vaguement. Un autre problème, encore un. Je ne tenais pas à me retrouver nue devant toute cette joyeuse bande d'imbéciles. La cohabitation s'avérait encore plus rude que prévu. Je gémis de douleur en sentant la blessure de mon épaule. Elle guérissait déjà. Je m'assis sur les marches en bois, fixant la forêt devant moi.

_ Tu patrouilleras avec Seth., m'ordonna Sam.

_ Ouais, c'est le seul qui ne risque pas sa peau., plaisanta Quil.

_ Quil !, le reprit l'Alpha.

_ Excuse-moi.

Je hochais simplement la tête et me levais pour partir loin d'ici. Je n'en pouvais plus d'être ici.

_ Seth t'expliquera et te donnera les horaires.

Je poursuivis mon chemin, sans rien répondre. Arriver à la plage, je me laissais tomber sur le sable. Fixant l'horizon. Je grimaçais en voyant mon tee-shirt prendre une teinte rouge au niveau de mon épaule. Lahote ne m'avait pas loupée. Je pris mon portable qui s'était mis à vibrer. Abby. Elle essayait de me joindre chaque jour. Elle était vraiment trop têtue pour sa bonne santé. Je continuais de fixer l'écran, mon regard sur la touche répondre, ce que je ne fis pas. La vibration s'arrêta. Je soupirais, elle me manquait, mais je devais l'éloigner d'ici, l'éloigner de moi. Je ne préférais pas la revoir. Cette fille était un ange, elle ne méritait pas d'être intégrée à ce monde qui la ferait souffrir. Dire que son retour était prévu dans cinq ou six mois désormais.

_ Ah tu étais là., fit mon frère.

_ Seth ?

_ Notre tour est dans trente minutes. Je te conseille de manger avant parce que après on est coincé pour les trois heures à venir.

_ Génial.

_ Je te le fais pas dire !

Mon frère était vraiment mon rayon de soleil dans ce monde aussi noir que l'encre. Lui, aussi n'aurait pas dû être entraîné dans ce monde, qui l'avait fait grandir trop vite. Je me devais de le protéger. C'était le rôle de toutes les grandes sœurs, non ? Veiller sur leurs frères et sœurs. Je lui souris avant de me lever et de rentrer chez nous. Il me suivait racontant tout et n'importe quoi pour me remonter le moral. Une fois la porte franchit, je n'avais un dossier complet sur tout ce que les membres de la meute. J'adorais mon frère !

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, nous trouvions à l'orée de la forêt prête à muter. Je me mis derrière un bosquet et me déshabillais. Je pris soin de cacher mes vêtements, histoire de ne pas avoir à me balader nue. Puis je mutais, rejoignant mon frère, qui m'attendait tranquillement.

Il m'expliqua tout ce que je devais savoir, de manière très abrégée selon moi. Je le suivis, laissant mes pensées divaguer, comme je le faisais souvent. La douleur au niveau de mon ventre refit son apparition. Était-elle réelle où faisais-je que l'imaginer ? Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée. Toujours est-il que je souffrais. Mon bébé perdu apparut dans mes pensées. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que toutes émotions étaient plus puissantes sous forme lupine. La scène se rejoua dans ma tête, comme-ci... Comme-ci, ce petit être mort par ma faiblesse me punissait de ne pas l'avoir protégé.

**« Leah ? »**

La voix de mon frère me parvint durement. Il semblait avoir mal lui aussi.

**« Excuse-moi Seth.»**

Je me repris, je ne voulais pas faire du mal à mon frère. Je ne voulais pas non plus que quelqu'un sache combien j'avais mal. Il me faudrait cacher mes pensées aux autres.

**« Tu...»**

**« Ce n'est rien, Seth. Rien du tout.»**

La souffrance toujours présente, je m'efforçais de l'oublier. Je n'avais pas besoin de la pitié de qui que ce soit. Je garderai ça pour moi. C'est tout.

On reprit notre patrouille, ne croisant pas âme qui vive, ni cadavre ambulant. Une bonne chose. Les trois heures s'écoulèrent vite. Paul et Jared vinrent nous relayer et je pus rentrer, alors que seth allait chez Sam. Je ne me sentais pas prête à supporter l'amour parfait de Sam et Emily. D'ailleurs y arriverais-je un jour ?

Je m'échouais sur le canapé, prenant mon portable, je remarquais un message. Abby.

« Leah, s'il te plaît réponds-moi. Je suis morte d'inquiétude ! Ça fait six mois que je suis partie, six mois où je n'ai aucune nouvelle, sauf part ta mère qui me dit que tu vas bien. Et je ne la crois pas le moins du monde. Alors, écoute-moi bien Clearwater, tu vas me répondre illico, sinon, j'embarque dans le premier truc qui me ramènera pour te botter l'arrière-train. Vu ? »

Je souris, cette fille est complètement folle. Je n'avais plus vraiment le choix.

« Tout va bien, ne t'inquiètes pas. Juste un petit coup de déprime après ma séparation avec Sam. Je vais mieux. Bisous.»

Non, je n'allais pas mieux. Mais, ça elle n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. Je m'allongeais fixant le plafond, les yeux dans le vague.


	7. Chapitre 07

**_J'étais prête à tourner la page mais c'est la page qui ne veut pas se tourner._**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 7**

**« La rouquine arrive»**  
**« Où ça ?»**  
**« Elle va traverser la frontière »**

La vampire rousse était de retour et toute la meute était de sortit pour l'arrêter. Étant poster près de la mer et non près de la frontière, je mettrais un temps avant d'arriver et ceux malgré ma rapidité. L'ordre de Sam était clair, je devais lui couper la route pour l'empêcher de rejoindre la mer.

Je voyais à travers les pensées des autres, la vampire, s'amuser à passer d'un côté ou de l'autre de la frontière nous empêchant de la poursuivre. Je me rapprochais de la cible. À travers les pensées de Paul et Jared, je pus voir qu'elle venait de retraverser, elle se faisait courser par les Cullen. Ça durait depuis une dizaine de minutes et s'était très agaçant.

Elle repassa la frontière pour atterrir sur notre territoire. J'aperçus grâce à Jared, un des Cullen la suivre sur notre terre. Paul l'attrapa le repoussant et l'empêchant de poursuivre sur sa lancée. Si, seulement Lahote le démembrait ça en ferait un de moins.

L'odeur nauséabonde des sangsues me frappa d'un coup, la rouquine arrivait sur moi. Je grognais avant de m'élancer sur elle. Elle partait vers la mer. Poussant sur mes pattes pour aller le plus vite possible. Seth et Quil essayèrent de l'attraper, mais ils se firent repousser violemment. Nous pouvions l'avoir, j'accélérais encore un peu en voyant les falaises apparaître. Son manteau frôlant mon nez de temps à autre, encore un peu et je la tiendrais. Malheureusement, la distance était trop courte et la sang-froids rousse sauta à l'eau, alors que je m'arrêtais de justesse.

**« Elle a plongé, je l'avais presque.»**

J'avais grogné de rage. Elle m'avait échappé de si peu.

**« Bien jouer quand même Leah ! Tu es vachement rapide.»**

Ma rapidité était ma plus grande fierté en tant que louve. Elle ne reviendrait pas cette nuit.

Je grignotais le repas préparé par Emily assise dans le salon avec les autres de la meute. Plus d'un mois s'était écoulé depuis ma première patrouille et si, je n'acceptais toujours pas ma condition, je commençais à aller mieux. Même-ci, je savais que jamais je ne redeviendrais comme avant, trop de choses s'étaient brisé en moi.

J'arrivais à supporter Jacob et Embry, voir de temps à autre Jared pour patrouiller. Les vampires, se faisant de plus en plus présent ces temps-ci, je n'avais plus le temps de m'ennuyer. Prenant, parfois les tours de garde de mon frère pour qu'il puisse, remonter son niveau scolaire. Il faut dire que contrairement à beaucoup de membres de la meute, je n'avais pas grand-chose à faire de mes journées.

_ Regardez qui voilà !

Je soupirais qui pouvait bien venir ici ? Il n'y avait jamais personne à part la meute.

_ Ça va Bella ?  
_ Quil ? Toi aussi ?  
_ Ouais, je fais enfin partit de la meute !

Isabella, évidemment. Black s'était entiché de cette fille qui préférait les sangsues. Sachant qu'ils étaient la cause de mon malheur, je ne pouvais que détester ceux qui les appréciaient.

_ Content que tu sois là. Ça vous nous changer des interminables monologues de Jacob., se moqua Embry.  
_ Pourvu que Bella appelle., commença Paul.  
_ Pourvu que Bella n'appelle pas., enchaîna Jared.  
_ Faudrait que je l'appelle., poursuivit Embry.  
_ Il faudrait que je l'appelle et que je coupe., finit Quil.  
_ Fermez-là ça va comme ça !

Ils n'avaient pas tort. Patrouiller avec Black s'avérait être une épreuve dont tout le monde se passait très bien. Énervée, je me levais. Il était temps que je m'en aille, j'étais assez restée ici pour aujourd'hui. Et puis, je préférais éviter l'idiote aux vampires. Je sortis tout en la fixant d'un regard mauvais.

_ Je te présente Leah Clearwater, la fille d'Harry.

De quoi je me mêle lui.

_ Salut. Vraiment désolée pour ton père.

J'aurais tellement aimé pouvoir lui arracher la tête sur le coup. De quel droit parle-t-elle de mon père alors que c'est de sa faute à elle et ses maudites sangsues, qu'il est mort. Mon estime déjà bien basse de sa personne descendit encore plus bas.

_ Si tu es venue torturer, Jacob. Ce n'est pas la peine de rester., lui lançais-je acide.

Je lui jetais un autre regard noir avant de filer ma route. Cette fille était vraiment détestable. On ferait mieux de la laisser se faire bouffer par la vampire rousse.

_ Sympathique, non ?

Je les observais du coin de l'œil prête à muter. Mon regard s'assombrit encore en voyant Emily débarquer. Elle appréciait vraiment Isabella. Elle aurait fait mieux de ne jamais mettre les pieds à Forks, encore moins à la réserve. Ça aurait évité bien des problèmes à tout le monde. Mademoiselle sainte nitouche se retourna vers moi, que j'aimerais lui sauter à la gorge. Je chassais cette idée de mon esprit avant de muter et de m'enfoncer dans la forêt.

Même pas trois jours s'étaient écoulés, que mademoiselle Swan nous apportait de nouveaux problèmes. Ce qui nous valut une réunion de force majeure. Nous étions tous réunit dans le salon de Sam. Afin qu'il puisse nous expliquer le problème en question. Je m'attendais déjà à ce que ça ne me plaise pas le moins du monde.

_ Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Jacob est allé chez Bella, et il semblerait qu'un vampire soit entré chez elle. Nous allons devoir coopérer avec les Cullen pour assurer sa protection.

Je n'arrivais pas à savoir ce qui était le pire : coopérer avec les vampires ou protéger cette cruche ?

_ Nous allons nous répartir sur la réserve et Forks.  
_ Je reste sur la réserve., déclarais-je.  
_ On s'en serait douté., ricana Paul.

Ce type m'énerve tout autant que la Swan. Jacob, Paul, Jared et Embry irait à Forks quand les Cullen n'y seront pas. Vivement que cette « crise », se termine. La plupart des membres de la meute avaient beau m'agacer fortement, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour eux.

Je savais très bien que Sam n'aimait pas l'idée de côtoyer les vampires, de plus, comme nous avions maintes fois pu le constater dans ses pensées, il se sentait trahi par Isabella. Il se souvenait de comment il l'avait retrouvé après le départ des sang-froids végétariens. Il n'avait pas apprécié qu'elle les ait réintégré à sa vie comme-ci de rien n'était.

Pour une fois, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être d'accord avec lui. Rester avec les gens qui vous ont fait souffrir est passablement débile et sans intérêt. Personnellement, je m'en passerais avec joie, si je le pouvais.

La division de la meute en deux pour protéger deux endroits à la fois, s'avéra être une entreprise ardue. Quatre membres de la meute étant absents, la traque des sangsues pénétrant sur nos terres était plus difficile. Nous n'étions que quatre pour couvrir l'étendue de la Push. Les pauses entre les tours de garde étaient très courtes. La journée, je prenais la place de mon frère enchaînant parfois trois patrouilles de suite. J'étais lessivée.

« Tu devrais te reposer Leah.»  
« Quand j'aurais besoin de tes conseils, je te ferais signe Sam »

Comme les malheurs n'arrivent jamais seuls, je me retrouvais souvent à patrouiller avec Sam. Le fait qu'il est accès à mes pensées me poussais à repenser à nos souvenirs communs, à cette longue période sans lui et surtout à ce qui avait découlé de ma première mutation. Souvent la haine prenait le dessus et une perfide envie de le faire souffrir autant que j'avais souffert me prenait.

**« Arrête, s'il te plaît »**

**« Je n'y peux rien.»**

Sa première rencontre avec Émily me revint en mémoire. Pourquoi mes pensées se faisaient-elles si cruelles envers moi ? Je ne souhaitais pas revivre ces moments. La tristesse de Sam m'envahit, je détestais cela.  
On continua notre patrouille. Je fus assailli par la culpabilité de Sam. Je ressentis tout le poids de sa souffrance. Elle se mêla à la mienne, le faisant suffoquer. Je haïssais patrouiller avec lui.  
Des images tout droites sorties de ses souvenirs les plus durs m'apparurent. Le lendemain de notre séparation. Une discussion entre lui et Émily, il semblait détruit, autant que je l'étais ce jour-là. Emily lui faisait face en larmes, la souffrance peignant ses sombres prunelles. Elle semblait animée par la colère. J'aurais presque pu entendre leur échange. Sous le coup de l'énervement, Émily l'avait giflé de toutes ses maigres forces. Il semblait s'être pris ses quatre vérités en pleine figure.

Elle le rejetait.

Les tremblements, la rage, la colère, la tristesse, la haine de soi. Tremblements, de plus en plus fort. Je pus voir le grand loup noir prendre place, faisant disparaître l'homme. La puissante colère du loup submergé par la tristesse du rejet.

La belle brune trop près se prenant la patte puissante, faite pour détruire dans le visage. Le sang, toujours plus de sang. Le dégoût de soi L'envie de mourir. Le hurlement déchirant de la jeune femme que la douleur terrassait. Le hurlement tout aussi déchirant du grand loup noir, dont la souffrance avait fait fuir le loup. L'humain, en larmes prit le corps inconscient de son imprégné. Il l'avait tué. L'Alpha s'en voulait. Il avait détruit la vie de deux personnes importantes pour lui. Il déposa le corps baigné de sang devant la porte d'un ancien. Le regard horrifié du vieux, l'acheva. Il partit, il ne voulait plus faire de mal.

**« Pourquoi tu me montres ça, Sam. »**  
**« Tu n'es pas la seule à souffrir de la situation, Leah. »**  
**« Toi, tu n'étais pas seul. Et Emily t'a pardonné. »**  
**« Chaque jour, je m'en veux un peu plus.»**  
**« Emily est en vie, Sam. Je ne peux pas en dire autant de l'être que je n'ai pas su protéger. »**

Je me mutais coupant ainsi à la conversation. Je courrais jusqu'à chez moi. Je ne devais plus y penser. Je passais une main sur mon ventre plat. Arrête de te faire du mal.

* * *

Que ceux qui trouve ce chapitre bizarre, lève la patte ! Ouais le chapitre est loooong ! Se passe rien nada ! Mais faites pas vos truffes tristes ! Le prochain chapitre ne sera peut-être pas des plus exaltant, mais le suivant c'est-à-dire le 9 y aura du combat ! Ça va bouger un peu ! EDIT du 09/07/2015 : Version corrigée du chapitre ! Chapitre 8 le 11, 12 ou 13 juillet ! Bye !


	8. Chapitre 08

**_Pourquoi je fais tourner le soleil autour de ta tête ?_**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 8**

Un rayon de soleil récalcitrant me tira de me sommeil, je pestais en réalisant que j'avais oublié de fermer les rideaux en venant m'avachir dans mon lit. Tout en grognant je m'étirais, faisant bouger mes pauvres muscles engourdit. Je me résignais à jeter un coup d'œil à mon réveil, dix heures. Je n'avais dormi que quatre pauvres heures. Je soupirais et me levais, mon estomac criant famine, je ne pourrais me rendormir avant de l'avoir rassasié.

Je maudis ma condition de louve et marchais en traînant des pieds jusqu'à la cuisine. Où, je trouvais mon petit frère attablé faisant ses devoirs où devrais-je dire essayant vainement de les faire. Prenant une brioche et un verre de jus de fruit, je m'installais à ses côtés.

_ Leah ?

Je lui lançais un regard interrogateur, tout en continuant de manger. Bien que je me doute de ses attentions.

_ Tu peux m'aider, avec ça ? S'il te plaît ?

Il m'envoya un regard suppliant. Dans la famille, nous étions plutôt des littéraires, les maths et nous ça faisaient vraiment beaucoup. Sauf pour moi qui avais eu le bonheur d'échapper au gène antimathématique. Ce que ma mère avait révélé à Seth pour qu'il arrête de l'enquiquiner avec ses équations et autres problèmes. Et c'est sur moi que retombais l'immense défit qu'était de faire comprendre quelque chose à mon petit frère.

_ Ouais...

Je pris son manuel et un muffin, tout en commençant à lire la consigne de travail.

_ Tu comprends quelque chose ?

_ Si tu me laissais terminer de lire, j'arriverais sûrement à comprendre quelque chose., grognais-je.

_ Ah excuse...

Je me concentrais sur le problème, ou figurais des équations du second degré. Je mis un certain temps à comprendre, surtout à me souvenir comment il fallait faire.

_ Alors ?

Je soupirais, lui et son impatience me fatiguaient vraiment par moments. J'entrepris donc, durant une trentaine de minutes de lui inculper quelque chose. À savoir comment résoudre les équations du second degré.

Si, seulement quand il m'avait demandé de l'aider pour un exercice, j'avais su qu'il y en avait d'autres...

C'est ainsi que je passais toute ma matinée à l'aider. Tout espoir de pouvoir finir ma nuit envolé. Il avait vraiment de la chance que je l'aime à ce point.

Je souris en observant mon frère, pour la première fois depuis longtemps j'avais l'impression d'être normal. Passer un moment avec mon monstre de frère ne m'était pas arrivé depuis si longtemps. D'un coup de bonne humeur, j'entrepris de préparer le déjeuner. Ça faisait un moment que je n'avais pas cuisiné et ce n'était pas faute d'aimer ça. Avant je passais pas mal de temps à mitonner des plats. Ma mère allait être contente de n'avoir que les pieds à mettre sous la table. La pauvre souffrait autant que nous de la situation, quand nous étions en patrouille, elle ne dormait pas morte d'inquiétude pour nous. Elle devait jongler entre son travail et son devoir envers la tribu.

_ Lee, tu cuisines !, s'exclama mon frère tout content.

_ Comme tu peux le voir.

_ Ça faisait trop longtemps, ça m'avait manqué, m'avoua-t-il.

_ Moi aussi, soupirais-je.

Il me sourit avant d'attraper un couteau de se mettre à couper les légumes en morceaux. Un moment frère-sœur comme je les aimais. Juste nous deux sans personnes pour faire des commentaires désobligeants.

Nous avions quasiment terminé quand la voiture de notre mère se gara devant notre maison. J'apportais la touche finale au repas alors que Seth dressait la table.

_ Ça sent merveilleusement bon., sourit ma mère en entrant dans la cuisine.

_ J'espère bien !

_ Seth, j'espère que tu as aidé ta sœur ?

_ Bien sur ! Pour qui tu me prends ?!

On s'installa autour de la table et pour la première fois depuis plusieurs semaines, on put savourer un repas familial en parlant de tout et de rien, sans aucune intervention surnaturelle. Ça faisait du bien de retrouver ma famille.

Un hurlement retentit et je soupirais. Pourquoi maintenant ? Pour une fois que nous étions tranquilles. Ils ne pouvaient pas vous nous laisser en paix, juste cette fois-ci ! Mon frère semblait aussi dégoutté que moi. Un autre hurlement, nous fit réagir ça devait être important...

_ Désolé, M'man ! Le devoir nous appelle., fit mon frère en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

_ Soyez prudent..., se résigna-t-elle.

_ Comme toujours !

_ Et n'oubliez pas le feu de camp, de ce soir.

_ Comment l'oublier., marmonnais-je pour moi-même.

On trottina jusqu'à la forêt, où on se déshabilla chacun de notre côté avant de muter.

**« Je peux savoir pourquoi vous avez été aussi long ? »**

**« Lâche-nous, Sam ! Ça te regarde pas. »**

Je grognais en voyant que Seth laissait filtrer ses pensées. Il faudrait sérieusement qu'il pense à apprendre à les contrôler.

**« Allez à l'est pour prendre la sangsue à revers. »**

**« Très bien. »**

Je m'élançais et distançais rapidement mon frère qui laissa échapper un grognement de frustration. Je gagnais très vite ma position, prête à cueillir le vampire, si, il venait vers moi.

Ce qu'il fit. Je me jetais sur lui tout crocs sortit alors que mon frère arrivé entre-temps l'attrapait par-derrière. La sangsue ne fit pas long feu.

**« Bon travaille. Quil, Jacob, Jared vous finissez la patrouille. Les autres vous pouvez y aller. N'oubliez pas le feu de camp de ce soir. »**

Je regagnais l'endroit ou j'avais caché mes vêtements, tout en pestant. Le prochain qui me parlerait de ce foutu feu de camp, tâterait de mes crocs. Je ne souhaitais pas m'y rende. À quoi bon ? Ces légendes je les connaissais sur le bout des doigts. Mon père adorait ce genre de soirée... Je ne supportais plus rien se rapportant à sa personne. Comment faire son deuil, alors qu'il était mort à cause de la meute, de ma faute par extension.

Mon portable sonna, signe qu'il était l'heure que je m'y rende. Je l'avais malheureusement promis à ma mère et mon frère. Après tout, c'était tout aussi difficile pour eux. Je me levais et traînais des pieds jusqu'au lieu où, se tiendrait le feu de camp.

* * *

_ Salut vampirette !

Je levais les yeux et aperçus Isabella Sawn. Quil et Embry sautèrent sur leurs pieds pour aller la saluer et Emily lui serra la main quand, elle s'assit à ses côtés. Les autres la saluèrent d'un simple signe de tête et pour ma part je me contentais de l'ignorer. On allait encore me le reprocher, mais ça ne m'importait pas. À part, s'ils souhaitaient que je lui dise le fond de ma pensée. Ma vie ne serait pas aussi, catastrophique, si cette fille n'avait pas existé ou si elle était au moins resté d'où elle venait. Les sangsues Cullen seraient partis et jamais je n'aurais muté. Cette Victoria ne s'en serait pas pris à mon père.

* * *

Sam et Emily étant en face de moi, je veillais à ne pas quitter les flammes du regard. Voir leur bonheur parfait me dégouttais. Du coin de l'œil je remarquais, que la Swan me fixait et alternait entre moi et Emily. Que cherchait-elle ? Que savait-elle ? J'espérais pour Black qu'il avait fermé sa grande bouche.

* * *

_ Tu comptes manger ce hot-dog ?, demanda Paul à Jacob.

Le loup gris avait les yeux vrillés sur l'ultime vestige de notre repas gargantuesque. Je soupirais en voyant Jake s'amuser avec le sandwich pour énerver Paul. Ça allait encore mal se terminer.

_ Peut-être, répondit-il nonchalamment. Je me suis tellement gavé que je risque de vomir. Mais avec un petit effort... Enfin, un effort comme même.

Je levais les yeux au ciel, en voyant Paul s'énerver et commencer à trembler. S'énerver autant pour un sandwich. On aura tout vu.

_ Du calme, se moque le loup rouille. Je rigole. Tiens !

Mon frère ria, alors que l'autre était déjà calmé d'avoir ce qu'il voulait. Quel idiot. Je finis tranquillement mon hot-dog.

* * *

Veillant à ne laisser aucune émotion transparaître, je fermais les yeux. Ça allait commencer. Je me concentrais. Voyant que tout le monde était près Billy commença.

_ Les quileutes ont toujours été un petit peuple. Nous n'avons cependant jamais été éradiqués de la surface de la Terre, grâce à la magie qui coule dans nos veines depuis la nuit des temps, même si notre capacité à changer de forme n'est venue que plus tard. Car, au commencement, nous étions des esprits guerriers.

La voix de Billy me transportait. Seul le crépitement du feu et le stylo d'Emily grattant le papier du bloc-notes, me connectaient à la réalité.

_ La tribu s'installa sur cette côte et se spécialisa dans la construction de bateaux de pêche. Malheureusement, nous étions peu nombreux, l'endroit regorgeait de poissons. Des rivaux convoitaient nos terres, et nous n'étions pas assez puissants pour les défendre. Une tribu plus importante nous envahit, et nous fûmes contraints de fuir sur nos navires.

Kaheleha ne fut sans doute pas le premier esprit guerrier, mais nous avons oublié les légendes ayant précédé la sienne. Nous ne nous rappelons plus qui s'est aperçu de l'existence de notre pouvoir, ni comment il a été utilisé avant cette épreuve. Pour nous kahleha inaugura la lignée de grands Chefs Esprits de notre peuple.

Le jour de l'attaque, lui et son armée quittèrent les embarcations. Par esprit seulement. Les femmes restèrent sur les flots pour surveiller leurs enveloppes charnelles, tandis que les hommes regagnaient la grève.

S'ils n'étaient pas en mesure d'atteindre physiquement leurs ennemis, ils disposaient d'autres moyens. Les récits nous apprennent qu'ils pouvaient déclencher de violentes bourrasques sur le camp adverse, qu'ils étaient capables de faire hurler le vent pour terrifier leurs opposants. Les histoires nous disent aussi que les animaux les voyaient et comprenaient, qu'ils leur obéissaient.

Kaheleha et ses hommes vainquirent les envahisseurs. Ces derniers avaient des meutes de gros chiens à la fourrure épaisse dont ils se servaient pour tirer leurs traîneaux sur les terres gelées du nord. Les Quileute retournèrent les bêtes contre leurs maîtres pui déclenchèrent une invasion de chauve-souris qui peuplaient les cavernes des falaises. Ils provoquèrent les cris du vent afin d'aider les chiens à semer la pagaille parmi les hommes. Les animaux l'emportèrent et les survivants s'égaillèrent en jurant que notre côte était maudite. Les Quileute victorieux libérèrent les chiens qui retournèrent à la vie sauvage, tandis qu'eux même réintégraient leurs corps et retrouvèrent leurs épouses.

Effrayées par notre magie, les tribus environnantes, les Hoh et les Makah, signèrent des traités de non-agression avec nos ancêtres. Si un ennemi se risquait quand même à nous affronter, les esprits guerriers les chassaient et nous vécûmes en paix.

Les générations se succédèrent ainsi jusqu'à l'ultime grand Chef Esprit, Taha Aki, réputé pour sa sagesse et son pacifisme. [...]

* * *

Une larme m'échappa à la fin du récit de Billy. Ce dernier avait raison il s'agissait bien là d'un fardeau. Quil et Seth étaient des idiots de penser l'inverse.

* * *

_ Voilà pourquoi Sam est tout noir, marmonna Quil. À cœur noir, poil noir.

Je ricanais, pour une fois totalement d'accord avec Quil.

_ Et toi ? Ta fourrure chocolatée trahie à quel point tu es sucrée.

_ Je préfère être sucrée qu'avoir un cœur noir...

_ Je suis d'accord avec Quil., ricanais-je une nouvelle fois.

_ Et toi alors...

_ Moi, je dois être une sainte avec ma fourrure blanche., coupais-je Paul avant qu'il ne sorte une connerie.

_ Bah bien sur !

Je croisais le regard triste de Sam. Je lui souris fière de moi et me levais, lançant un vague salut. Je ne songeais plus qu'à gagner mon lit. Les légendes étaient magnifiques et prenaient plus de sens quand on les vivaient.

* * *

Hey, hey. Comment allez-vous ? - Voici le chapitre 8 que vous auriez pu avoir il y a une semaine si j'aurais pas eus la flemme de le corriger et de faire la mise en page et tout... Ahem. - À part ça, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Je sais que je vous avais promis de l'action, bah ça sera pour le prochain qui arrivera normalement en fin de semaine. Vous avez avez vu, je vous ai épargné la légende de Taha Aki, ça fait pas de mal ! On parle pas souvent de Kaheleha.


	9. Chapitre 09

_**L'amour est un grand menteur, un grand dissimulateur. Il vous force à tout donner puis s'en va, repu, ennuyé, à la recherche d'autres cœurs à dévaliser.**_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 9**

_Les loups, tapis dans l'ombre, tentaient de contenir leurs excitations. Certains trépignaient sur place, d'autres restaient calmes ayant plus de patience. Les autres s'interrogeaient espérant que tout se passerait bien. Ceux dont l'imprégnation était resté à la réserve s'inquiétaient, sans raison. Laisser la réserve sous la surveillance de deux louveteaux ne les rassuraient pas. L'odeur désagréable des sang-froids leur piqua la truffe, le moment était arrivé..._

Je me tenais prête, tout mes muscles bander, prêt à l'action. Les rejetons des sangsues arrivaient, j'entendis Sam faire un décompte mental, nous sommant de nous tenir prêt. Je pensais à Seth seul avec la sangsue dans la montagne. J'entendis mon frère protester face à mes inquiétudes qu'il trouvait bêtes. Pourtant, elles étaient tout ce qu'il y avait de plus fondées

_**« 10 »**_

Je chassais tout autres pensées que le combat qui m'attendait. Rien ne devait nous distraire, si nous voulions réussir. Je ne tenais pas plus que cela à mourir aujourd'hui.

_**« 9 »**_

Je mémorisais la puanteur et la position des Cullen. Il nous avait fallu plusieurs nuits avant de réussir à les garder en tête. Nous ne devions pas en tuer un par inadvertance, sans risquer de briser le traité et de déclencher une autre bataille.

_**« 8 »**_

Je fis remonter à la surface de mes souvenirs, toutes les techniques que la sangsue blonde a l'air coincé nous avaient appris. Je n'avais pas été ravie de devoir me rendre à ces entraînements. D'ailleurs ayant vite remarqué que ça finirait par mal tourner, Sam avait laissé Jacob, Embry et Quil s'y rendre sans le reste de la meute.

_**« 7 »**_

**« 6 »**

Je soupir en entendant Sam réprimander Jared qui fait le clown comme à son habitude. Une manière de ne pas penser à Kim, pour se concentrer sur sa mission. De détendre l'atmosphère tendue qui régnait. J'essayais de me détendre au maximum.

_**« 5 »**_

_**« 4 »**_

Il ne reste que peu de temps et déjà les bruits d'une course effrénée à travers la forêt, nous parvient. L'envie d'aller à leur rencontre pour les détruire nous assaille, nous devons nous faire violence pour ne pas bouger.

_**« 3 »**_

Les pensées chaotiques de Jacob nous envahissent semant la discorde entre nous. Paul commença à s'énerver sur le loup rouille, il ne souhaitait pas savoir comment Isabella embrassait. Il ne supportait pas cette fille. Je ne pus retenir une remarque, enfonçant et énervant encore plus le Black. Sam du hausser le ton pour ramener le calme. Lui-même gêné.

_**« 2 »**_

Les louveteaux nous confirment qu'il n'y a pas de soucis à la Push. Nous rassurant au passage, nous n'avions pas à nous inquiéter pour les habitants. Les vampires viendraient forcément ici, aucun ne toucherait aux habitants de la réserve ou de Forks.

_**« 1 »**_

Nous bondissons de notre cachette, lacérant de nos griffes les nouveaux-nés, les décapitant de nos crocs. La cohésion de la meute est parfaite nous attaquons dans une symbiose totale. Gardant les arrières des uns et des autres afin que personne ne soit blessé. Protégeant même les Cullen et inversement. Les sangsues végétariennes avaient déjà détruit beaucoup de nos ennemis réduisant notre tâche.

La cohésion entre notre meute et les vampire était parfaite. Nous ne nous attaquions pas dans le feu de l'action preuve que notre entraînement commun avait largement porté ses fruits.

Bien vite Jacob arriva et se jeta dans la mêlée, n'arrêtant pas pour autant de penser au baiser échanger avec la fille aux vampires. C'était écœurant. Dégoutté, par les pensées de Jacob je faillis être pris en étau par l'un des nouveaux-nés. Le patriarche des végétariens me sauva de justesse d'une douleur sans nom.

Paul se retrouva à terre, étant non loin de lui tout comme Jared, je m'élançais pour le protéger. Le sang-froid baraqué nous devança et le libéra.

**« Génial, maintenant j'en dois une à une sangsue.»**

**« C'est pas le moment Paul.»**

**« Oui, oui.»**

C'est donc un Lahote énervé qui se replongea dans la bataille. Je me détournais de lui pour prêter main-forte à Quil, qui était en difficulté encerclé par trois nouveaux-nés.

**« La rouquine arrive ! »**

Les pensées de Seth me parvinrent et toutes l'inquiétude que j'avais pour lui revint. Il était seul là-bas. Et la rousse était forte, elle nous avait échappée de nombreuses fois alors que nous étions à huit sur elle. Que pourrait bien faire mon frère seul face à elle !

**« Laisse-moi le rejoindre, Sam.»**

**« J'ai besoin de toi, ici.»**

**« Il est seul, face à la rousse qui nous échapper alors qu'on était huit.»**

**« Je ne suis pas seul, y Edward. »**

**« Oh quelle référence. À ton avis entre toi et Isabella qui il va sacrifier. »**

Les autres pensèrent comme moi. Que, si un choix devait être fait, la sangsue sacrifierait Seth. Le tout pour épargner l'autre godiche.

**« Désolé, Leah. Tu restes ici.»**

**« Je gère. T'inquiètes pas sœurette.»**

Je m'attaquais aux bébés sangsues pour tenter d'évacuer ma rage. Je haïssais Sam de m'empêcher de rejoindre mon frère, de ne pas l'avoir laissé à la réserve. L'idiote de nous avoir entraîné là-dedans. Les sang-froids d'existés. Je restais fixée sur les pensées de Seth, au cas où.

**« Elle n'est pas seule. »**

**« Sois prudent, Seth.»**

**« Ne t'inquiètes pas, Chef»**

J'avais préféré rester silencieuse. De toute manière, qu'aurais-je pu dire ? Néanmoins, je surveillais étroitement le combat de mon frère, prête à le rejoindre pour le protéger. Il avait réussi à éloigner l'autre monstruosité de la rousse, ce qui me rassura légèrement. Il réussit très vite à le blesser. Il réussit à mettre son adversaire au sol, mais détourna son attention de lui. Le vampire le frappa et ses pensées me quittèrent.

**« Seth.»**

Mon cri mental, alarma les autres, alors que j'essayais de saisir ne serait-ce que d'infimes pensées de mon frère dans le capharnaüm qui régnait. Les autres le cherchaient aussi, mort d'inquiétude. Je perçus le regret de Sam, qui s'en voulait de ne pas m'avoir laisser le rejoindre.

**« Je vais bien...»**

Je fus la première à me rende compte de son retour. Un peu plus et j'aurais fondu en larmes. J'avais eu tellement peur de le perdre. Le soulagement nous envahit alors qu'il repartait à l'attaque. Il finit rapidement le vampire, alors que nous nous occupions des derniers nouveaux-nés.

_ Ils arrivent.

Nous retournions vers la voyante qui semblait étrangement effrayée.

_ Pouvez-vous demander à Seth, de dire à Edward et Bella de venir au plus vite.

Sam consentit à accéder à la demande de la petite brune.

**« Seth, fait et rentre à la Push.»**

J'étais contente de le voir regagner la Push. Il serait en sécurité, au moins. Le télépathe et la Swan arrivèrent bien vite. Les vampires semblaient stressés, mais personne ne nous indiqua ce qu'il se passait.

_ La meute doit partir. Ils ne respecteront pas une trêve avec des loup-garous.

**« De quoi parlent-ils, s'exaspéra Paul.»**

**« Sûrement d'autres sangsues., pesta Jared.»**

Je les laissais tout à leur conversation. Jacob nous rejoignit, il avait coursé un nouveau-né qui avait flairé l'odeur de la Swan. Je me tournais vers lui, il semblait aller bien. Une odeur me frappa de plein fouet, il en restait un. Tournant la tête je le vis arriver sur moi. Je fonçais sur lui, mais il plaça ses bras en étau autour de mes côtes.

_ Leah, non !

La voix de ce maudit télépathe me parvint, bien vite rejointe par celles de la meute. Je les oubliais bien vite alors que le vampire commençait à m'étrangler. Je ne pouvais plus rien faire. J'étais piégée.

**« Tiens bon, Leah.»**

La voix de Jacob se distingua des autres, il était le plus proche de moi. Il bondit et arracha la sangsue, alors que je m'étalais au sol à bout de souffle. Je me retournais juste pour voir Jake se faire briser les côtes. Par ma faute. Sam et Paul achevèrent le suceur de sang. Sous la douleur, le loup reprit forme humaine.

On disparut dans le sous-bois pour reprendre forme humaine, je ne décochais pas un mot. Il m'avait sauvée. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. La voix de la godiche me parvint, me mettant encore plus en rogne, ça ne serait pas arrivé sans elle.

Je m'habillais en vitesse et rejoignis les autres. Quand je vis le Black à terre par ma faute, la colère prit le pas sur la gratitude que je lui portais. J'aurais dû être à sa place, je l'avais mérité.

_ Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? Je le tenais !

_ Leah !, me reprit Sam sévèrement.

Je me tus. L'état de Jacob, même-si je ne l'avouerai pas devant témoins, m'inquiétait.

_ Je dois réduire les fractures avant le processus de guérison. Ça commence déjà., déclara le patriarche vampirique.

_ Il faut l'évacuer d'ici. On ne gagnera jamais face aux Volturis.

_ On peut le ramener chez Billy., fit Sam inquiet.

_ Je viendrais dès que possible., promit le blond.

J'aidais les autres à porter Jacob. Personne ne fit de remarque durant le trajet, mais je savais que ce n'était que partie remise. J'allais sûrement en prendre plein la tête comme bien souvent. Qu'avait-il pris à cet idiot de vouloir jouer les héros ?

À nous six, on ne mit que dix minutes au pas de course, à gagner la maison Black. Seth nous attendais avec Billy. Ce-dernier avait le visage dévasté par la tristesse et l'inquiétude. On installa notre frère dans sa chambre. Je sortis aussitôt ne supportant pas de le voir se tordre de douleur.

Le blond vampirique arriva à vitesse surnaturelle, une dizaine de minutes plus tard et il commença à s'occuper des blessures de Jake. Tout le monde fut congédier dehors. Ainsi, on s'installa tous devant la maison. Le regard noir de Paul pesait sur mes épaules.

Un peu plus tard, la voiture de la Swan se fit entendre. À mon plus grand dépit, elle était venu. Sûrement après avoir fêté sa survit avec son vampire. On voyait bien ses priorités. Son soit-disant meilleur ami souffrait le martyre, mais elle arrivait à savourer la victoire tranquillement et ne s'inquiéter de lui qu'après. Elle me dégoûtait. Et dire que tout le monde l'appréciait, alors qu'elle ne faisait que manipuler tout le monde, Jacob en particulier.

Elle descendit de voiture sans trop presser, elle aborda son air de pauvre martyre quand un hurlement de douleur déchira le silence nocturne. S'inquiétait-elle vraiment au moins ?

_ Ça dure depuis un moment., la renseigna Quil.

_ Le toubib lui recasse les os.

_ Pourquoi, il s'en est mêlé ? Je l'aurais écrasée cette sangsue., craquais-je.

_ Ça suffit comme ça, Leah.

Je me tus une nouvelle fois.

_ Le pire est passé. Il s'en remettra...

_ Merci.

Isabella rejoignit Jacob et la sangsue partit. Les regards noirs de Jared, Paul et Quil eurent raison de moi et je partis, les laissant entre eux. Ayant bien compris que j'étais de trop. Le regard plein de reproches de Sam, me le confirma.

* * *

Je suis sincèrement désolée de vous avoir fait autant attendre, je vous l'avais promis pour le début de la semaine, mais après réflexions, j'ai décidé d'attendre un peu pour voir si il collait bien avec la suite. La suite arrivera probablement d'ici une semaine ou deux.  



	10. Chapitre 10

**x**

* * *

**Nous devrions tout simplement aimer mais ne jamais tomber amoureux. Parce que ce qui tombe se brise.**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 10**

Pourquoi m'avait-il sauvée au péril de sa vie ?

Voilà la question qui ne désertait plus mon esprit depuis, une semaine. Toute une semaine. Il ne m'appréciait pas, comme la plupart des membres de la meute de toute manière. Il n'avait aucune raison de m'avoir aidée. On se parlait à peine et à l'instar des autres, il ne me supportait pas. Ce qui en soit n'était pas étonnant, puisque je ressassais sans cesse les malheurs qui m'étaient tombés dessus. Et tout comme, les autres, il me demandait de passer à autre chose. J'aimerais bien voir ce que ça donnerait, si ils se faisaient trahir par la personne à qui il tenait le plus et si, ils perdaient un enfant. Bien que la première partie soit faite pour Jacob.

Je soupirais de fatigue et finis par me lever. Je marchais sans trop savoir ou aller. Perdue dans mes pensées. Mes pas me guidèrent finalement, là où, je n'avais pas encore eux le courage de revenir. La maison des Black. Je restais devant un moment, avant de prendre mon courage à de mains. Je toquais et entendis la voix de Billy qui m'autorisait à entrer. Je me demandais, si il m'en voulais. Après tout c'était de ma faute, si Jake était blessé et avait faillit y rester.

_ Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir., me sourit-il.

_ Je ne m'attendais pas non plus à venir., soupirais-je.

_ Ton père aurait été fier de toi.

Il me dépassa, tout en m'effleurant le bras. Une manière de me donner du courage... Comme l'aurait fait mon père.

_ Il est réveillé. Tu peux y aller.

_ Je suis désolé, Billy., fis-je en détournant le regard, gênée.

_ Je ne t'en veux pas., sourit-il à nouveau, bien que la tristesse reflétait ses traits. Ce n'est en rien ta fautes. Jacob est capable de prendre ses décisions.

Je hochais la tête distraitement, alors qu'il m'invitait d'un signe de la main à rejoindre Jacob. Ce que je fis, je devais au moins le remercier. Je me stoppais un instant derrière sa porte avant de frapper de léger coup, quand bien même savait-il que j'étais là. Je passais ma tête dans l'embrasure et le fixais un moment. Il me fixa en retour, ce demandant probablement ce que je faisais ici. Il ne devait sûrement pas s'attendre à ce que je vienne.

_ Salut., fis-je platement.

_ Leah...

Il me regardais un air étonné au visage. Il avait dû se persuader jusqu'au bout qu'il délirait à cause des médicaments, cet imbécile. Je souris à cette pensée et ses yeux s'agrandir de stupeur.

_ Comment te sens-tu ?

_ Largement mieux ! D'ici, une semaine, j'aurais retrouvé ma forme olympique.

Je ne répondis rien et il m'observa silencieusement. Je passais une main lasse dans mes cheveux. Il fallait que je me lance avant de me dégonfler.

_ Je voulais te remercier., déclarais-je rapidement. C'est pas trop mon truc, alors tu devras te contenter de ce merci. Ma mère m'avait conseillé de te faire des muffins, ouais, c'est vraiment pas moi. Je ne suis pas Emily. Je ne vais même pas te dire ce que m'a conseillé, mon frère. Je crois que le vampire l'a frappé trop fort, l'imbécile. Alors bon, juste... Merci Jacob. Mais évite de rejouer les héros, tu es trop bête pour pouvoir t'en sortir en un seul morceaux !

_ Pincez-moi, je rêve !, s'exclama le loup rouille. Leah Clearwater vient de remercier. Ce jour est à marquer d'une pierre blanche !

_ Je savais bien que c'était une mauvaise idée., fis-je vexée, alors que j'avais dû mettre ma fierté côté pour le remercier.

Je me levais, prête à partir, mais il me retint avec son bras valide. Un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il faudrait réellement qu'il songe à arrêter de sourire à tout bout de champs, il allait finir par être ridé prématurément.

_ De rien, Leah. C'est sympa de ta part d'être venue me voir.

Il me sourit. Encore. Je soupirais, il était d'une fatigante bonne humeur. J'acceptais de rester lui parler quelques minutes. Les imbéciles sont souvent convainquant. Intérieurement je fus heureuse qu'il dise ne pas m'en vouloir contrairement aux autres, extérieurement je me contentais d'un haussement d'épaules. À la lueur dans ses yeux, je sus qu'il n'était pas dupe.

Finalement, les quelques minutes se transformèrent en heures. Ce n'est que dans la soirée, après avoir tenue compagnie durant au minimum trois heures que je rentrais chez moi. Ma mère m'accueillis avec un sourire et l'absence de Seth m'informa qu'il devait patrouiller. Je mangeais en tête à tête avec elle. Comme ce ne fut pas le cas depuis longtemps maintenant.

Elle m'avait interrogée sur ma journée et j'avais finis par lui révéler ma visite à Jacob. Et tout comme l'avait fait Billy dans l'après-midi, elle déclara que mon père aurait été fier de moi. L'aurait-il été réellement ? Il avait pour fille une sorte d'abomination qui passait son temps, selon les dire de la Meute, à pourrir la vie des autres.

Une fille qui se trouvait dans l'œil d'un cyclone de tristesse et de douleur, qui n'arrivait pas à faire son deuil. La mélancolie régissant ses pensées. Quelle fille pathétique !

* * *

Jacob était partit. Cela faisait une semaine maintenant. Nous étions mort d'inquiétude, surtout que nous n'avions aucun moyen de savoir s'il allait bien, son esprit nous étant complètement hors d'accès. Quil et Embry était sûrement les plus inquiet d'entre nous, ils voulaient aller le chercher, mais le Black avait demandé à Sam de les en empêcher. L'imbécile avait accédé à sa requête.

Néanmoins, il y avait toujours l'un d'entre nous sous forme lupine au cas où. Il s'agissait souvent de Sam ou moi, les autres ayant le lycée. Déjà qu'ils délaissaient leurs études pour leurs obligations envers la meute. La plupart étaient déjà en échec scolaire. Seul Seth et Embry s'en sortaient très bien. L'un parce que ma mère et moi l'aidions comme nous le pouvions et l'autre parce que sa mère le tuerait si ce n'était pas le cas. Jared se tenait dans la moyenne grâce à Kim.

C'est d'ailleurs, durant l'une de ces patrouilles solitaires que j'avais pu partager les pensées de Jacob. Je me demandais bien pourquoi, il m'avait laisser y accéder, il savait pertinemment que j'étais avec lui. Il avait évité tous les autres en mutant instantanément à leurs arrivés.

Ses pensées étaient occupées par un carton d'invitation qui m'avait glacé le sang, même-ci j'en avais vaguement entendu parler, je n'y avais pas cru.

_« Isabella Swan et Edward Cullen, vous invites à leur mariage.»_

La plus grande peur de Jacob se concrétisait et il était impuissant. Il n'avait aucun moyen de l'en empêcher. En un sens je le comprenais, peut-être était-ce pour ça qu'il m'avait laissé, voir en lui. C'est vrai, être trahis par l'être aimé, j'avais expérimenté, je connaissais. La souffrance qui va avec.

Je soupirais en sentant Quil et Embry me rejoindre, bientôt suivit de Seth. Je me mis à penser à autre chose. Jacob m'avait demander de ne dire à personne notre entre vue. Je comprenais qu'il ne veuille pas que ses meilleurs amis lui en veulent, pour avoir parler avec moi, plutôt qu'avec eux, les personnes les plus proches de lui après son père.

**« Bonjour, sœurette ! »**

**« On prend la relève, Leah. »**

**« Amusez-vous bien.»**

Je regagnais ma maison en vue d'une douche et d'un bon repas. C'est seule que je passais ma soirée, Seth rentra tard, tout comme ma mère et je ne souhaitais pas me rendre chez Sam.

* * *

Une autre semaine venait de s'ajouter depuis le départ de Black. Les autres avaient finit par se résigner et avaient enfin cessé de longer la frontière du Canada de long en large. Tant mieux, ils étaient stressant. Et Jacob allait très bien. Bien sur, je m'en étais pris plein la tête de la part des autres, parce que pour eux j'étais trop centrée sur ma petite personne, pour m'inquiéter pour Jacob. Je n'avais pas protesté, tenant ainsi mon engagement auprès de Jacob. Ce qui ne n'avait pas empêché que de nombreux combats éclatent entre moi et Paul et curieusement Quil qui était visiblement sur les nerfs. Si, ils avaient su que Black me donnait de ses nouvelles tout les deux ou trois jours. Seul, Sam le savait et lui aussi avait accepté de ne rien dire pour le laisser en paix. Uley, nous avait surprit lors d'une de nos discussion en mutant sans qu'on ne s'y attende.

Je regardais l'heure, il n'était que neuf heures du matin. Le sommeil m'avait quittée depuis un moment. Et je ne commençais à patrouiller dans deux heures. Mes journées étaient ennuyantes et longues depuis ma mutation. Elles se résumaient à une succession de patrouilles et de siestes pour récupérer. Bien loin de ma vie active, d'avant.

Les pas lourds de Seth résonnèrent, il revenait de trois heures de patrouille dans la forêt. L'imbécile avait décidé d'accepter l'invitation de l'idiote aux vampires. Ma mère et Billy l'accompagnaient. J'étais inquiète pour eux, mais je n'avais pas le courage ni l'envie de me rendre au mariage d'une sangsue. Les autres non plus, pour une fois nous étions sur la même longueur d'ondes. Emily avait beaucoup insisté pour s'y rendre, mais Sam n'avait pas lâché l'affaire. Les autres étant de son côté, elle avait cédé.

Mon frère entreprit de faire le plus de bruit possible, le parquet craquait sous son poids, la télévision résonnait dans la maison, sa cuillère claquait contre son bol, il chantonnait une chanson. Abandonnant la partie, je me levais. J'avais beau l'adorer, certains jours je ne rêvais que de l'étrangler.

* * *

_ Bonjour, Leah !, fit-il enjoué.

_ Salut., grognais-je en le fusillant du regard.

_ Arrête de faire ta mauvaise tête. Maman m'a demandé de te réveiller., fit-il en haussant les épaules.

_ C'était une raison suffisante pour ma briser les tympans de bon matin ?

_ Je tiens suffisamment à la vie pour ne pas entrer dans ta chambre.

Son regard s'ancra sur la télévision et j'abandonnais en sentant la faim me tirailler. Deux bols de céréales plus tard et un café, j'étais prête à attaquer ma journée.

_ Seth, tu n'es pas encore prêt., fit ma mère en entrant dans la salle vêtue d'une robe qui lui allait à merveille. Dépêche-toi un peu !

_ Oui, m'man.

Il fila vers sa chambre au pas de course.

_ Que se passe-t-il ?

_ Tu as oublié., soupira ma mère. Le mariage de Bella, c'est aujourd'hui.

_ Oh. Tu lui souhaiteras une belle mort et mes condoléances à Charlie.

_ Leah., me réprimanda-t-elle.

_ C'est la vérité.

Elle souffla exaspérée et abandonna, préférant houspiller mon cher frère.

_ C'est bon, je suis prêt.

Seth venait de débarquer dans la cuisine dans son costume acheté pour l'occasion. J'éclatais de rire.

_ Quoi ?

_ Sérieusement, tu devrais apprendre à faire tes nœuds de cravate. Tu as l'air ridicule.

_ Ha ha. Marre-toi., fit-il vexé.

Ma mère l'appelant une nouvelle fois, il se contenta d'enlever la dite cravate et me l'envoyer au visage alors que je continuais de me moquer de lui. La porte claqua.

_ Amuse-toi bien avec les sangsues !

La voiture partie et je me retrouvais seule. Voyant qu'il ne me restait une trentaine de minutes d'attente, je décidais d'aller relever Embry, dès maintenant. Il ne dirait pas non, à quelques minutes de pauses en plus.

* * *

**« Salut Embry. Tu peux y aller, je prends la relève. »**

**« Bonjour, Leah. Tu es sur ? Il me reste trente minutes quand même.»**

**« Pas de soucis.»**

Il partit, me laissant seule. Curieusement et malgré tout ce que j'avais pu dire sur lui par rapport à son père, il était l'un des seul de la meute à ne pas être désagréable avec moi.

J'aimais bien cette communions avec la nature. Un avantage à être loup. Les heures se succédèrent les unes aux autres. Alors que je me laissais aller, à diverse pensées, une voix m'interrompit. Plus proche que je ne l'aurais crus.

* * *

Ça y est j'ai enfin trouvé le temps de le publier ! Pas trop tôt. Depuis le temps qu'il est écrit. Bref, j'espère qu'il vous à plut.

Mes plus plates excuses pour l'attente.


	11. Chapitre 11

**Parfois il faut juste être capable d'accepter que certaines personnes ne soient qu'un bout de notre vie..**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 11**

* * *

La voix disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparut. Aussi, je me dépêchais de rejoindre la frontière du canada, non sans prendre des affaires de rechange pour moi et pour Jacob, si comme je le pensais il était de retour. Je ne mis que cinq minutes à gagner la frontière, je la longeais en me déplaçant vers l'est et je finis par muter pour retrouver ma forme humaine.

Je n'attendais pas longtemps avant de voir le loup roux débarquer devant moi. Il sembla surprit de me voir ici, sûrement parce qu'aucun membre de la meute ne venait par ici. L'endroit était escarpé et dangereux en cas de combat.

Je lui lançais le short que je lui avais apporté. Il disparut derrière les arbres, le temps de muter.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

_ Bonjour à toi aussi, Jacob, fis-je sarcastique. Pour répondre à ta question, je t'ai entendu.

_ Les autres ?

_ Ils dorment ou partent au mariage.

Son visage se ferma dès que je mentionnais le mariage de sa soi-disant meilleure amie. Elle avait décidé de maintenir le mariage malgré le fait que Jacob avait disparut au fin fond du Canada. Quelle belle preuve d'amitié !

_ Tu es revenue pour elle.

Il s'agissait plus d'un constat que d'une question. Je me demandais surtout pourquoi, il se faisait temps de mal. Pourquoi il persistait à accepter ses moindres requêtes. Il pourrait tout simplement, passer à autre chose.

_ Pourquoi ?

Il me regarda son regard ravagé par la tristesse.

_ Pour les mêmes raisons que toi, quand tu as accepté d'être la demoiselle d'honneur d'Emily.

_ Tu es déjà au courant...

_ J'ai surpris les pensées de Sam, il y a quelques jours.

J'avais en effet cédé à Emily quelques jours plus tôt. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi. Peut-être la pression de cette dernière et de ma mère. Ou juste pour Sam. Ou alors, pour ne plus être la pauvre Leah rejetée aux yeux des autres. Emily et Sam me voulait près d'eux lors de leur mariage pour avoir l'impression de n'avoir rien fait de mal ou souhaitaient-ils réellement ma présence ?

_ Je vois. Tu devrais te dépêcher, tu as déjà loupé toute la cérémonie et le bal va commencer.

Il était dix-sept heures et si, il voulait être un temps soit peu présentable, il fallait qu'il parte dès maintenant.

_ Je vais juste lui parler. Et la féliciter, cracha-t-il.

_ Pense à prendre une douche avant.

Je le saluais et partis en marchant tranquillement. Quil et Brady avaient du prendre la relève et je n'avais guère envie de leur parler. Il me fallut une trentaine de minutes au pas de course pour traverser la forêt et gagner le village. Je ralentis la cadence pour que ça ne paraisse pas suspect et gagnais la maison de Sam ou les membres de la meute qui ne patrouillais pas étaient en train de manger et discuter. Je fus, comme c'était le cas depuis l'accident de Jacob, accueillis par le regard noir de Paul et Jared. Je pris grand soin de les ignorer. Ça finirait par le passer. Curieusement, Jacob était celui qui m'en voulait le moins dans cette histoire. Si, le principal concerné ne me reprochait rien, je ne vois pas pourquoi, je devrais m'en faire si c'est le cas pour les autres.

_ Où est Sam ?

_ Cuisine. m'indiqua Embry.

Je contournais la table et me rendis dans la pièce désignée, pour tomber sur les deux tourtereaux en plein léchage d'amygdales. Uley s'écarta rapidement de son imprégnée en me remarquant. Mademoiselle eut le bon goût de détourner le regard en me voyant.

_ Tu voulais ?

_ Bonjour à vous aussi. À croire que personne n'est polie ici, pestais-je.

Il soupira alors qu'Emily souriait amusée.

_ Sinon, je venais prévenir que Jacob était rentré.

_ C'est vrai ? s'exclamèrent les autres qui s'étaient amusé à espionner notre conversation.

_ Où est-il ? demanda l'Alpha.

_ Il va bien ? enchaîna Embry.

Se fut mon tour de soupirer. Qu'ils étaient agaçants.

_ Oui, il va bien. Il est partit voir l'idiote aux sangsues.

_ Il va au mariage ? s'exclama Lahote dégoutté.

_ Si tu m'écoutais, Lahote. Tu remarquerais que c'est ce que je viens de dire, grognais-je.

Sam nous fit signe de cesser notre dispute.

_ Il ne devrait pas y aller.

_ Je ne vois pas pourquoi, il ne pourrait pas y aller, déclarais-je.

_ Il pourrait...

_ Il vient de passer deux semaines en encaisser la nouvelle. Je ne vois pas pourquoi il perdrait le contrôle et je ne vois pas ce que l'autre godiche aurait pu inventer de plus.

_ Leah a raison, fit Emily en se rangeant de mon côté. Il s'agit de sa meilleure amie...

L'Alpha pesa le pour et le contre avant de déclarer que nous irions aussi, mais resterions au couvert des bois pour le surveiller. C'est ainsi que Paul, Jared et moi, suivons Uley pour nous rendre sur le territoire des Cullen qui nous était exceptionnellement accessible aujourd'hui. Dire que j'avais tout fait pour ne pas accompagner ma mère et me voilà obligée d'y aller tout de même.

Nous restons cacher sous le couvert des arbres, alors que Black attendait à l'écart de la fête. Il ne fallut pas attendre longtemps pour voir la nouvellement madame Cullen apparaître aux bras de sa sangsue.

_ Merci, fit la voix désagréable du télépathe. C'est un geste très... Gentil de ta part.

_ Gentil est mon deuxième prénom, riposta Jacob. Puis-je me permettre ?

_ Jacob, s'écria la voix nasillarde d'Isabella.

_ Salut Bella.

S'en suivit des retrouvailles dégoulinantes. C'était à vomir. Ou c'était simplement le fait que la godiche aux sangsues soit là...

**« J'arrive pas à croire qu'elle se soit vraiment mariée avec l'autre, déclara Paul.»**

**« Moi non plus..., fit Jared incrédule. »**

**« Elle est carrément pas nette, les approuvais-je.»**

**« Même toi tu semble plus saine d'esprit. C'est pour dire !»**

**« Je t'emmerde, Lahote.»**

Sam nous somma d'arrêter avant que sa dégénère. Je repris le cours de la conversation là ou je l'avais laissé. C'était lassant de les voir tourner en rond et leur conversation n'avait rien de palpitant. La soirée promettait d'être très longue à cette allure.

_ Qu'y a-t-il, Jake ? Dit-le moi. Tu sais que tu peux tous me dire.

**« On s'croirait dans ce film débile que ma mère regarde., rigola Jared. Les feux de l'amour.»**

**« T'as pas tord, ricana Lahote.»**

Je ricane à leur remarque. Ils n'avaient pas tord.

_ Je... Je... Je n'ai rien à dire.

_ Oh s'il te plaît ! Crache me morceau !

_ C'est vrai. Il ne s'agit pas d'une question. Je veux que toi, tu me dises quelque chose.

_ Demande.

**« Je me demande bien ce qu'il veut savoir... À part... »**

Je fis une grimace en comprenant ou il voulait en venir. C'était une mauvaise idée. Il se faisait du mal pour rien.

_ Je ne devrais pas. Ça n'a pas d'importance. Je suis juste d'une curiosité morbide.

_ Ce n'est pas pour ce soir.

_ Quand ?

_ Dans une ou deux semaines, peut-être.

_ Et pour quelles raisons, ce délais ?

**« Ouais, c'est vrai ça ? Elle qui voulait absolument rejoindre l'ennemi, fit Jared.»**

**« Elle doute, peut-être., marmonna Sam.»**

**« Mouais... Elle avait l'air pressée d'être une sangsue, contra Lahote.»**

**« Moi, je ne vois qu'une raison pour laquelle elle attendrait..., déclarais-je écœurée.»**

**« Laquelle ? demandèrent-ils en cœur.»**

**« Mariage égal lune de miel...»**

_ Je ne voulais pas passer ma lune de miel à souffrir, répondit-elle au même moment.

_ Tu la passerais plutôt à quoi ? À jouer aux échecs ?

**« Pas sur qu'il apprécie la réponse.»**

**« Tu crois vraiment, qu'ils le feraient ? me questionna Jared dégoutté.»**

**« Oui. À eux deux ils n'obtiennent même pas un QI positif. Et puis la sangsue passe tout les caprices de cette idiote.»**

_ Très drôle !

_ Je rigole, Bella. Mais franchement, je ne pige pas. Tu ne peux pas avoir de vraie lune de miel avec ton vampire, de toute façon, alors pourquoi faire semblant ? Appelons un chat un chat. Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu différerais cela. Ce qui est bien s'entend. Inutile d'être gênée.

**« Sam, je crois que Leah a raison.»**

**« Je sais, Jared. Préparez-vous à intervenir.»**

_ Je ne diffère rien, s'emporta l'idiote. Et si, je peux avoir une vraie lune de miel. Je peux faire ce que je veux. Reste en dehors de ça !

Ils s'arrêtèrent enfin de danser. Jacob tremblotait, il se contenait comme il pouvait.

_ Qu'as-tu dis ?

_ À quel propos ? Jake ? Que se passe-t-il ?

_ Une vraie lune de miel ? Alors que tu seras encore humaine ? Tu plaisantes ? C'est une très mauvaise blague, Bella !

_ Je te répète de rester en dehors de cela, lâcha-t-elle. Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. Je n'aurais pas dû... Nous n'aurions pas dû aborder ce sujet. C'est intime.

Ce n'était que maintenant qu'elle s'en rendait compte. Cette fille avait vraiment le chic de mettre Black dans tout ses états et dans le mauvais sens du terme. Je me demande vraiment comment, elle pouvait être égoïste à ce point. Je reportais mon regard sur Jacob qui avait saisie les bras de sa soit disant amie, qui n'en menait pas large. Sam et Paul se préparait à intervenir, alors que Jared avait reprit forme humaine. Je me contentais de rester en arrière.

_ Aie ! Laisse-moi, Jake !

_ As-tu perdu la tête, Bella ? Tu n'es quand même pas bête à ce point ! Dis-moi que tu n'es pas sérieuse !

Il la secouait et Jared courut vers eux. Le télépathe et mon frère arrivèrent au même moment.

_ Lâche-la immédiatement, lança Edward d'une voix froide et tranchante.

Sam arriva, je n'avais même pas vu que lui et Paul avaient bougés. Tout ce que je voyais s'était mon frère trop prêt de Black.

_ Jake, ça suffit, souffla Seth. Tu es en train de perdre les pédales. Tu vas lui faire mal, insista-t-il. Lâche-la !

_ Maintenant., grogna l'abomination.

**« Sam, dit à Seth de s'éloigner.»**

Je courus pour les rejoindre, plus inquiètes pour mon frère que cette imbécile. Seth prit Jacob en étau tout en tentant de l'éloigner du parfait couple. Si Jacob mutait maintenant... Jake était tellement en colère et hébété par la rage que mon frère parvint à le faire reculer de quelques pas. Il ne finit tout de même par s'éloigner. Uley prit le relais. Il posa sa tête contre le torse de Black et le poussa. Je m'approchais de Seth qui se tenait près de Cullen. Jacob, Sam et Paul finirent par disparaître, Jared fila à leur suite. Seth fit de même. Mon regard se posa sur Isabella, elle ne semblait même pas désolée. Ma mâchoire claqua à quelques centimètres d'elle et je partis à la suite des autres.


	12. Chapitre 12

.

* * *

« C'est durant les pires tempêtes de ta vie que tu découvriras les vraies couleurs des gens qui disent se soucier de toi. »

* * *

**CHAPITRE 12**

* * *

Un bâillement m'échappa. Rien faire était une activée des plus fatigante. Voilà deux heures que j'étais avachit sur mon canapé derrière une émission sans queue ni tête, dont je n'avais même pas prit la peine de retenir le nom. Le nombre de loup ayant augmenté et les cours étant finit depuis une semaine, les patrouilles s'était vu réduite. Je n'avais plus besoin de passer mes journées à courir dans les bois pour que les autres aillent en cours. Sam et moi ayant beaucoup plus patrouillé que les autres durant les six derniers mois, nous ne faisions pas plus de six heures par semaine. C'était reposant. Trop reposant par moment. Ayant eus plus de temps que nécessaire pour réfléchir, je m'étais décidée, à prendre un travail et des cours du soir. Je n'avais pas beaucoup eus le temps de songer à mes cours abandonnés, ces derniers mois, mais ça me manquait. _Vraiment_. J'avais besoin de reprendre une activité normal.

Mon portable vibra, je ne pris pas le temps de regarder le numéro que je décrochais. Il était rare que l'on m'appelle. En guise de bonjour un hurlement m'assaillit. Je reconnus sans peine, Abby. Ma camarade durant mes longues journées de cours. _Avant_. Elle monologua pendant au moins dix minutes avant de m'annoncer qu'elle arriverait à l'aéroport de Port Angeles le lendemain. Mon cœur se serra quand je me rendis compte, qu'un an était passé. _Déjà_. Un an depuis Sam, un an depuis la mort de mon père, un an depuis ma mutation, un an depuis la perte de mon enfant. Je passais machinalement une main sur mon ventre plat. Une année, mais la blessure de mon cœur était toujours à vif.

Je lui assurais que je viendrais la chercher le lendemain et que oui, elle pourrait passer trois jours chez moi. Ses parents étant absent durant ce laps de temps. Elle avait peur de rester seule et ses parents étaient contre. Les mois de craintes dû à la rouquine était toujours dans les mémoires. Toutes les disparitions inexpliquées ne s'oubliaient pas. Il était compréhensible qu'elle ne veuille pas être seule chez elle et je la préférais chez moi que seule à la merci de n'importe qu'elle sangsue. Notre amitié avait beau être compromise à cause de mon statut de louve, je ne pouvais pas lui tourner le dos.

On discuta durant une petite trentaine de minutes de tout et de rien. Elle finit par raccrocher, j'esquissais un sourire avant de sauter sur mes pieds pour préparer le dîné. Ma mère ne tarderait pas arriver et Seth finissait son tour de garde dans une trentaine de minutes.

Voilà trois semaines que la tension était à son comble au sein de la meute. Entre Jacob, Paul et Quil qui voulait attaquer les Cullen dès qu'ils auraient l'assurance qu'Isabella était devenue une des leurs et Seth et Embry qui était contre qui tout comme Sam soutenaient que s'était le choix de Bella, qu'on ne pouvait pas aller contre. Entre eux il y avait Jared et moi qui avions décidé de voir comment ça allait se passer, Brady et Collin s'étaient ranger de notre côtés, ne souhaitant pas participer à la guerre interne de la Meute.

Tout dépendait d'Isabella. Si elle attaquait un humain, nous la tuerions elle et son clan. Si au contraire elle se tenait, elle pourrait mener sa non-vie en paix. Même-ci pour ma part je rêvais de lui arracher la gorge.

_ Leah ?

Je sursautais et me retournais pour voir ma mère souriante. J'étais tellement dans mes pensées que je ne l'avais pas entendu arriver.

_ Excuse-moi j'étais dans mes pensées, lui souris-je.

_ C'est rien. Je te demandais juste si ça allait ?

_ Oui, très bien. Et toi ?

_ Je suis fatiguée. Je suis bien contente d'être en week-end.

_ En faite ! J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas, j'ai invité Abby à venir passer le week-end ici. Ses parents sont absents et elle ne veut pas rester seule à Seattle.

_ Pas de soucis. Je ne savais pas que tu étais encore en contact avec elle...

_ Si, mais elle était partit dans je ne sais quel pays d'Europe durant un an.

_ Je vois. Ça sera un plaisir de l'accueillir.

_ Merci !

Je lui embrasse la joue avant de me réattaquer à mon repas histoire qu'il ne finisse pas brûlé. Ma mère s'installa à table et nous discutions tranquillement. _Comme avant_. Seth arriva une vingtaine de minutes plus tard en nous criant qu'il avait faim.

Je pris la route tôt le lendemain. Plus d'une heure de route m'attendais avant d'arriver à Port Angeles, au William R. Fairchild International Airport. Abby ayant eut la gentillesse de m'épargner les quatre heures de routes que comportait le trajet jusqu'à Seattle. La route était déserte me permettant d'accélérer à ma guise. La musique accompagnant mon trajet solitaire. C'est sans encombre que je débarquais plus tôt que prévue devant l'aéroport. L'avion d'Abby arrivait dans une dizaine de minutes.

La voix désagréable annonça l'arrivé de l'avion en provenance de Seattle. Je me levais et me dirigeais vers la porte de débarquement. Négligemment, appuyée contre un poteau face à la porte de débarquement, j'attendis de voir apparaître la tête brune de mon amie. Ce qui ne tarda pas à survenir. Une petite brune avec un grand sourire, montée sur dix centimètre de talon arriva. Je souris en dodelinant de la tête- certaine chose ne changerait jamais.

_ Abby, la saluais-je, alors qu'elle sursautait.

_ Le-Leah, hésita-t-elle. C'est vraiment toi ?

_ Oui.

Il est vrai que j'étais bien loin de la Leah Clearwater qu'elle avait laissée pour partir en Europe. J'avais pris quasiment dix centimètre, je n'avais plus mes cheveux long et je ne parle pas de mes vêtements.

_ Si, je m'attendais à ça, murmura-t-elle en pensant que je ne l'entendrais pas.

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas. Et toi comment vas-tu ?

_ Bien, mais...

_ Allons chercher ta valise, tu dois être fatigué et une heure de route nous attend.

Elle hocha la tête, mais je savais très bien que cette conversation n'était pas terminée. Une fois sa valise en main, on gagna la voiture. À peine installée, à ses côtés que son sourire disparaissait déjà. Je démarrai sous son regard noir. Le trajet promettait d'être long. L'orage s'abattit sur moi quand le panneau indiquant la sortit de Port Angeles fut dépassé.

_ J'espère que tu as une excellente excuse, Clearwater, débuta-t-elle. Tu m'as ignorée pendant un an. Toute une année et franchement, si ce voyage ne m'avait pas coûté aussi chère et si les billets aller retour n'étaient pas aussi hors de prix, j'aurais pris le premier avion me ramenant te dire ma façon de penser, il y a onze mois de ça. Sache que je suis en colère. Alors maintenant tu vas me dire ce qu'il s'est passé, en long, en large et en travers, tout en passant par les diagonales. Exécution, Clearwater, ordonna-t-elle en voyant mon hésitation.

Je soupirais. Je n'avais pas la moindre de vie de parler de tout ça, maintenant. Je résumais alors dans les grandes lignes, la séparation entre Sam et moi, la perte de mon enfant. Tout en omettant, les raisons surnaturelles de tout cela.

_ Quel connard, grogna-t-elle.

_ Hm ?

_ Pis l'autre là. Moi qui l'aimais bien, marmonna-t-elle.

Je la laissais pester contre le couple parfait de l'année, un vague sourire aux lèvres. Si seulement, elle avait été là durant l'année passée. Je ralentissais en arrivant dans Forks. Pas sur que le shérif Swan apprécie de me voir rouler aussi vite.

_ On arrive bientôt ?

_ Trente minutes.

_ J'en ai marre d'être assise. Ça fait des heures et des heures, pesta-t-elle. Il fait humide comment là-bas ?

_ Trop pour se balader avec des talons de cette hauteur, ricanais-je.

_ Rahhh, j'en étais sur, souffla-t-elle. Heureusement, j'avais prévu le coup, fit-elle en attrapant le sac de sport posé à l'arrière. Chaussure étanche et résistance à toutes épreuves, déclara-t-elle en affichant un air triomphale.

_ Félicitation, tu as retenu la leçon de la dernière fois, Stom, pouffais-je.

_ Nanana, rigole bien Clearwater. J'aurais bien aimé t'y voir, moi.

La dernière fois qu'elle était venue chez moi, ses chaussures n'y avaient pas survécu. Elle se contorsionna pour atteindre la lanière de sa chaussure avant de réussir à l'enlever pour la remplacer par la nouvelle. Son manège dura une quinzaine de minutes avant qu'elle réussisse. Quelle idée d'avoir autant d'attache sur une paire de chaussure.

_ On y est.

_ Enfin, s'exclama-t-elle.

À peine garée, qu'elle bondissait déjà en dehors de la voiture. Je descendis tranquillement et récupérais sa valise et son sac, la laissant apprécier la vue pendant que j'emmenais son bazar à l'intérieur. Une odeur de cookie m'atteignit et je remarquais ma mère derrière les fourneaux et mon frère en train de manger au fur et à mesure les cookies.

_ Bonjour Madame Sue, s'exclama-t-elle. Oh, salut Seth !

_ Bonjour Abby, sourit ma mère. Et Sue tout court, c'est suffisant.

_ D'accord. Wow, tu as changé Seth, genre beaucoup, fit la petite brune.

_ Poussée de croissance, expliqua-t-il. Content de te revoir aussi, Abby.

_ Et voilà, s'énerva-t-elle sous notre regard surprit. C'est encore moi, la plus petite ! Merci Seth ! Tu peux être fier de toi, hein !

J'éclatais de rire bien vite suivit de ma petite famille. Seth frotta la tête d'Abby comme elle le faisait quand il était plus petit qu'elle, sous l'air boudeur de cette-dernière.

_ Tu exagères Seth, bougonna-t-elle.

_ Vengeance, vengeance, ricana-t-il.

_ Vous êtes la seule personne gentille dans cette famille, Sue.

_ Hé, m'indignais-je en même temps que mon frère.

_ Aller arrêtez de vous chamailler et passez à table, ordonna ma mère.

Levant la tête vers l'horloge de la cuisine, je constatai qu'il était déjà près de treize heures. C'est dans une ambiance joviale qu'on déjeuna. Cela faisait longtemps que ça n'avait pas été aussi gai dans cette pièce.

_ Oh, Sam est passé, commença mon frère. On doit aller chez lui ce soir, manger.

_ Oh qu'elle excellente idée, s'écria Abby de la voix la plus hypocrite dont elle était capable. Je suis pressée de le revoir, lui et Emily bien sur.

Ça risquait d'être intéressant. Pour moi et les autres... Pour Sam et Emily en revanche, j'ai comme un doute. Un sourire amusé étira mes lèvres.

_ Tu diras Sam, que je vais venir avec Abby.

* * *

Pas de chapitre depuis le 20/07/2016 ce qui veut dire que j'ai publié mon chapitre sur wattpad et skyrock (le 02/08/2016) et que j'ai zappé de le faire ici... Je suis désolé ? A bientôt (enfin aussi tôt que possible).


End file.
